My Stepmother
by Minki Elfishy
Summary: Apa Siwon berhasil mencegah niat jahat Ryeowook? Atau justru? Chapter 7 is update now! YAOI, BL, ROMANCE, HURT. SiHae Couple. Happy Reading...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title : My Stepmother

Author : Minki Elfishy

Main Cast :

Lee Donghae

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Tan Hankyung

All Member SJ + Shinee + EXO

Main Pair : SiHae

Genre : Romance, Family, yaoi, BL, Hurt, Sad

Rated : T

Summary : Lee Donghae; seorang remaja pria yang kini dilanda rasa sedih dan keputusasaan karena kehilangan sang Ibu, harus menerima berbagai perubahan dalam hidupnya saat ia harus menerima kehadiran ibu tiri dalam hidupnya.

**Minki Elfishy #######################**

Sebuah awal pagi yang indah untuk memulai suatu aktivitas yang menyenangkan dan bermanfaat. Lihatlah betapa indahnya langit dengan kilauan sinar mentari pagi yang begitu menghangatkan, serta suara merdu kicauan burung-burung yang menemani siapa saja hari ini. Benar,,, ini adalah minggu terindah sepanjang tahun ini. Yah mungkin menurut seorang pria yang tengah asyik berjalan-jalan ditaman bersama sang ibu yang begitu dicintainya. Pria itu bernama Lee Donghae; dengan memakai kaos V neck dan celana pendek coklat yang begitu klop ditubuh mungilnya itu. Ia begitu bahagianya menggenggam tangan sang ibu yang terus tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

" Eomma,.." ucap Donghae dengan nada manja. Sang ibu yang mendengar itupun hanya mendengung pelan; "Eum..". "Kapan kita bisa jalan-jalan bersama appa? Sepertinya appa terlalu sibuk akan pekerjaannya, sampai-sampai tak ada sedikitpun waktu untuk keluar bersama."tanya Donghae sambil terus berjalan. "Oh itu.. Kenapa memangnya sayang? Apa kamu sudah mulai merindukan appamu?"tanya sang ibu dengan nada menggoda. "Iya eomma. Aku mulai rindu akan appa. Sudah hampir 2 minggu appa berada di China dan tak memberi kabar kepada kita. Apa appa makan dengan teratur disana? Apa ia juga punya waktu yang cukup untuk istirahat? Aku rasa tidak." Ucap Donghae dengan wajah sedikit khawatir. "Tenanglah sayang. Appa pasti bisa mengatur semuanya. Kita do'akan saja supaya appa baik-baik saja disana. " sahut sang ibu menenangkan. "Ne eomma."ucap Donghae singkat sambil terus berjalan dan memegang tangan eommanya.

"Eh?"ucap sang ibu tiba-tiba. Donghae yang mendengar itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya sambil menatap bingung kearah ibunya. "Waeyo eomma?"tanya Donghae bingung. "Apa kamu tidak ingin makan itu? Tanya sang ibu sambil mengarahkan tangannya kearah tempat penjual eskrim diseberang jalan. Tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun, Donghae langsung saja berlari dan menyeret serta sang eomma yang terlihat kewalahan dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan anak semata wayangnya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia harus berlari dengan menggunakan sepatu highheels yang pasti membuat kakinya sakit. "Hae-ah… o..ooo.. cakkamanneyo."ucap Leeteuk terbata. Yup! Leeteuk adalah ibu dari Lee donghae; anak yang tengah menyeretnya kini untuk menuju ke tempat penjual eskrim. "Aigoo eomma… ppali… nanti aku kehabisan eskrimnya."rengek Donghae tanpa memperhatikan wajah eommanya yang kini berubah aneh karena menahan sakit pada pergelangan kakinya.

Setelah berlari beberapa menit, akhirnya Donghae dan Leeteuk berada tepat di depan penjual eskrim yang tersenyum karena melihat ekspresi kelelahan dari kedua orang yang berada didepannya kini.

"Ahjussi…,, aku pesan satu eskrim coklat."ucap donghae girang. "A..Araesso."jawab penjual eskrim itu sambil mulai mempersiapkan pesanan Donghae. "Oh…Eomma juga mau makan eskrim? Mau yang rasa apa? Biar aku yang pesan."tanya Donghae sambil menatap lucu kearah Leeteuk. "Issh! Kamu ini! Ucap Leeteuk sambil menjitak pelan dahi anaknya itu. "Aissh! Appo eomma.."rengek Donghae manja. Leeteuk dan tuan penjual eskrim itu hanya tersenyum menananggapi rengekkannya itu.

Setelah bersenang seharian ditaman, kini pagi yang indah itu berganti dengan indahnya langit sore yang mengiringi perjalanan pulang mereka; Donghae dan Leeteuk ke rumah mereka. Dalam perjalanan panjang indah itu, kerap kali terdengar suara celotehan dari kedua orang itu. Hingga berselang berapa lama, mereka berdua kini telah berada di depan rumah mereka. "Kajja kita masuk..! Eomma akan membuatkanmu sup ayam."ucap Leeteuk sambil mendorong anaknya memasuki gerbang rumah mereka. "Jinjja eomma? Wooah… gomawo eomma."jawab Donghae senang. Leeteuk yang mendengar itupun tersenyum senang.

-Skip Time-

Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya lagi dengan mandi, Donghae pun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil bernyanyi lagu kesukaannya. Lagu itu adalah lagu dari grup barat; 98 degrees "My Everything". Donghae pun mensenandungkan lirik lagu tersebut itu dengan begitu indah. Maklum saja, lagu itu adalah lagu favoritnya;

_**You are my everything**_

_**Nothing your love won't bring**_

_**My life is yours alone**_

_**The only love I've ever known**_

_**Your spirit pulls me through**_

_**When nothing else will do**_

_**Everynight I pray**_

_**On bended knee**_

_**That you will always be**_

_**My Everything**_

_**You're the breath of life in me**_

_**The only one that sets me free**_

_**And you have made my soul complete**_

_**For all time (for all time)**_

_**You are my everything**_

_**Nothing your love won't bring**_

_**My life is yours alone**_

_**The only love I've ever known**_

_**Your spirit pulls me through**_

_**When nothing else will do**_

_**Ever…**_

Belum selesai Donghae menyanyikan lagu favoritnya itu, ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Donghae pun sekejap menghentikan nyanyiannya dan mulai menatap layar ponselnya yang ada di meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Sebuah senyuman indah kini terukir jelas dibibirnya, lihatlah mengapa tidak;

"_**Incoming call : Bummie"**_

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Donghae langsung menjawab telpon itu dengan nada gembira; "Yeoboseyo… Bummie-ah.. Annyeong haseyo,, nan bogoshipoyo. "Ne Hyung. Nan gwaenchanayo. Eumm… nado.."jawab penelpon yang diketahui adalah kibum; sunbae-nya Donghae di sekolah. Maklumlah, Kibum termasuk siswa tercerdas di Hyundai Senior High School. Jadi, walaupun usianya jauh lebih muda setahun dari Donghae, Kibum sudah lebih dahulu berada di kelas 12 karena melakukan akselarasi. Sedangkan Donghae saja masih duduk dibangku kelas 11.

"Hyung… ada yang ingin kubicarakan."ucap kibum pelan. "Apa itu Bummie? Katakan saja."sahut Donghae penasaran. "Tidak bisa sekarang hyung. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini ditelpon. Besok pagi kutunggu hyung di taman sekolah."jawab Kibum singkat sambil menutup telpon. "Aissh! Dia ini membuatku penasaran saja. Dasar Bummie jail!" Donghae berucap kesal pada ponselnya. Belum selesai akan gerutuannya tadi, Donghae kini menatap kearah cermin dan melanjutkan gerutuannya lagi, hingga harus berhenti setelah mendengar suara panggilan dari luar kamarnya. "Hae-ah, ayo kita makan malam. Eomma sudah selesai membuat supnya. Cepatlah turun ke bawah, nanti supnya dingin."ucap Leeteuk dibalik pintu kamar anaknya. "Ne eomma.."sahut sang penghuni kamar sambil mencari pakaian yang akan ia kenakan. Hehehehe,, maklumlah. Tadi Donghae masih dalam keadaan full naked saat menyanyi dan menjawab telpon dari Kibum.

5 menit kemudian,

Donghae kini turun dan menuju ke ruang makan yang dimana ia sudah ditunggu oleh Leeteuk, eommanya.

"Wuuaahh… ternyata eomma benar-benar spesial memasakan sup ayam ini buatku yah? Ucap Donghae sembari melirik eommanya. "Hmmm,,, seperti itulah sayang."jawab Leeteuk sambil menyendokkan sup ayam ke dalam mangkuk anaknya tersebut.

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang, diselingi pujian-pujian Donghae akan sup buatan eommanya itu.

_**=====Minki Elfishy=====**_

Kini hari baru mulai menyambut siapa saja yang hidup dimuka bumi ini. Banyak aktivitas yang harus mereka lakukan diantaranya; berangkat ke sekolah bagi mereka yang masih berstatus pelajar, berangkat ke kantor bagi mereka yang kini sudah memperoleh pekerjaan, berbelanja bagi para ibu rumah tangga, berdagang, dan masih banyak lagi aktivitas yang dilakukan masing-masing orang yang tidak mungkin kudeskripsikan satu persatu sekarang. Hal itupun seirama dengan Donghae yang kini telah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah untuk belajar. Meskipun anak orang kaya, Donghae tetap bisa bersikap sederhana. Bukannya diantar supirnya kesekolah atau naik motor yang telah dibelikan oleh appanya, Donghae malahan lebih suka naik bus menuju sekolah. Karena kesederhanaannya ini, banyak siswa-siswi di sekolah yang tidak tahu kalau Donghae adalah anak dari Tan Hankyung, seorang pebinisnis handal di Seoul, korea selatan. Bus yang dinaiki Donghae kini telah tiba di sekolah. Donghae pun keluar dari bus itu dan segera berjalan menuju ke gerbang sambil melihat jam tangan yang dipakainya.

"Untung saja lagi 10 menit kelas baru dimulai. Kau selamat Lee Donghae" ucapnya bangga dalam hati.

Ia pun bergegas menuju ke kelasnya dengan sedikit berlari. Saat dipersimpangan ia berhenti kala matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang hampir saja membuat jantungnya meledak. Bagaimana tidak? Ia begitu terkejut saat melihat sunbae-nya yang diketahui bernama Kibum itu tengah berciuman dengan seorang namja. Dapat ia tebak kalau namja itu adalah Kim Ryeowook; teman sekelasnya. Donghae hampir saja terjatuh ke belakang, kalau saja tidak ada orang yang menahannya. Ini merupakan kali pertamanya dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri; Kim Kibum yang begitu diidolakannya sejak kelas 10 dulu, telah mengubur rasa cintanya yang terpendam lebih dalam dari saat sebelumnya. Harapannya untuk bisa menjadi seorang kekasih dari seorang Kim Kibum, kini harus pupus bersamaan dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat itu. Donghae terdiam dan terpaku hingga tak menyadari kalau seseorang yang menahannya itu mulai merasakan sakit karena terlalu lama memapah tubuh Donghae itu. "Hei! Apa kamu tidak ingin mengubah posisi ini? Aku sudah tak sanggup menahan tubuhmu ini."ucap orang itu dengan nada memohon. Donghae yang mendengar itu terkejut dari lamunannya dan mulai berpindah dengan cepat. "Ahh… Joesong hamnida." Jawab Donghae singkat sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Eumm.. sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kamu kenapa? Apa kamu sedang kurang sehat hari ini?" sahut pria itu lagi sambil melihat wajah Donghae. "Kurang sehat? Oh… tidak.. aku hanya sedikit mengantuk tadi."jawab Donghae mengalihkan. "Tapi wajahmu kelihatan pucat sekarang. Perlu aku antarkan kamu ke UKS?" tawar pria tersebut. "Tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja. Sekali lagi maaf karena telah merepotkan, dan juga terima kasih."sambung Donghae sambil berjalan meninggalkan pria tersebut yang kini hanya menatapnya dari belakang. "Aneh.."pria itu membatin.

Donghae kini tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang dalam. Ia terus saja memflashback apa yang ia lihat pagi tadi dan membuatnya serta merta menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu salah! Aku pasti salah lihat! Aku pasti bermimpi! Aku… aku.. aku pasti salah lihat…" entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya, ia pun berteriak sampai-sampai tak menyadari kalau semua siswa-siswi dan guru yang ada dalam kelas itu spontan melihat kearah. "Yaakk! Lee Donghae-ssi! Mwohaneungeoya? Neo micheosseo! Ucap sang guru keras. Donghae yang mendengar itu tersentak kaget dan menutup mulutnya cepat. "Aigoo.. semakin hari dia ini semakin aneh saja. Apa dia benar-benar sudah tidak waras?" ucap seorang siswa dengan nada meledek. Semua yang ada dalam kelas tersebut kini tertawa, dan Donghae hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah karena malu. Sang guru yang melihat itu lalu memukul meja dan menyuruh semuanya diam. "Cukup! Semuanya tenang. Lee Donghae-ssi, sekarang kamu ikut saya ke ruang guru."

"Ya Tuhan.. bisa tamat riwayatku hari ini. Aku bisa disuruh membersihkan toilet lagi."Batin Donghae menjerit.

Hingga kini dapat kita lihat Donghae yang tengah bersusah payah membersihkan toilet sendirian. "Huh! Aku memang benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa aku berteriak tadi? Lihat sekarang Donghae! Kamu harus bekerja keras untuk membersihkan ini sendirian. Ini sudah termasuk kebodohan tingkat dewa Donghae! Ucapnya kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada yang mendengar gerutuannya itu dari dalam toilet. Pria didalam toilet itu pun tersenyum dan membuka pintu toilet itu;;; crackkk! Betapa terkejutnya Donghae, sampai-sampai ia harus mundur dan menubruk tembok dibelakangnya. "Auww.! Appoyo.." Donghae histeris. Pria itu spontan mendekati Donghae dengan wajah khawatir. "Aigoo. Gwaenchanayo?" sahut pria itu sambil memegang tubuh pundak Donghae. "Kamu? Kamu ini mengagetkanku saja."balas Donghae sambil memegang tongkat pel yang ada disamping. "Ehehehe.. Kamu ini kagetan juga ya. Lucu sekali."pria itu berkata sambil terkekeh pelan.

"A…a..aniyo.. aku cuman.."Ucapan Donghae terputus kala Kibum masuk ke dalam toilet dan memegang tangannya. "Kita harus bicara sekarang."ucapnya singkat sambil menarik Donghae untuk meninggalkan pria yang menatap heran kearahnya. "Tapi… a… aku masih.."donghae berusaha berkata. "Cukup. Ikut aku sekarang juga."Kibum menegaskan kalimatnya dan membawa Donghae keluar.

Kibum kini tengah menarik lengan Donghae dan berjalan menuju taman sekolah. Donghae yang merasa nyeri pada lengannya lalu melepaskan tangan Kibum dengan sekuat tenaga; "Yakk Kim Kibum! Geummanhae!. "Kau ini kenapa hyung? Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu berteriak kepadaku." Jawab Kibum sambil menatap lembut kearah Donghae. "Sudah cukup! Apa yang kulihat itu bukanlah mimpi. Ternyata itu semua adalah benar."balas donghae kasar. "Mwo? Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan sekarang." Kibum bertanya. "Ciumanmu di koridor sekolah telah membuktikan semuanya."Donghae menjawab singkat. "Ye? Ciuman? Maksud hyung ini apa?" Kibum bingung. "Sudahlah Kibum-ssi. Tidak usah lagi kau berpura-pura. Kau dan Ryeowook…..ucapan Donghae terputus ketika Kibum dengan cepatnya mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman. Donghae yang kaget akan tindakan Kibum, lalu mendorong paksa dada Kibum hingga ciuman itu terlepas. "Aigoo… kamu benar-benar tidak waras. Kamu pikir aku ini apa?"Donghae berkata kesal. "Kamu sekarang kekasihku hyung." Kibum menjawab dengan nada lembut sambil meraih jemari Donghae. "Cukup Kibum-ssi! Aku tidak ingin kau permainkan aku lagi. Perasaanku padamu telah hilang dan pudar saat aku melihatmu mencium Ryeowook di koridor tadi." Donghae berkata sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kibum. "Mencium Ryeowook? Hahahahahaha… seketika tawa Kibum meledak dengan ekspresi wajah Donghae yang berubah menjadi bingung sekarang. "Yaak! Apa kamu sudah gila Kibum? Hentikan tawamu itu!" Donghae berucap sengit sambil menatap tajam kearah Kibum. "Ehehehe.. maaf hyung... habis hyung ini mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak." Balas Kibum sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. "Lalu? Apa kamu pikir aku sudah buta?" Donghae kini bertanya dengan nada heran. "Ya tentu saja hyung. Aku tadi bukannya mencium Ryeowook. Aku cuma membantu meniup matanya yang kemasukkan debu. Hmmm,,, hyung ini ada-ada saja." Kibum berkata sambil mengacak rambut Donghae. "Jadi?" Donghae berucap pelan, walaupun suaranya masih dapat didengar Kibum.

"Hyung… maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" ucap Kibum sambil berlutut didepan Donghae sambil memegang tangan Donghae. Donghae yang merasa risih melihat tindakan Kibum, terpaksa harus memaksa pria itu untuk berdiri.

"Yakk Bummie! Bangunlah.. jangan begini. Semua orang memperhatikan kita sekarang."kata Donghae sambil berusaha memaksa Kibum untuk berdiri. "Biarlah Hyung. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah jawaban darimu." Balas Kibum sambil berkedip. Donghae yang tidak tahan akan keadaan ini lalu berkata singkat;"Ne. Aku mau."

Mendengar kalimat singkat itupun membuat Kibum langsung berdiri dan memeluk Donghae. Kelihatannya, wajah Donghae mulai merah merona menahan rasa malu yang bercampur dengan rasa bahagia yang ada dalam dirinya kini. Rasanya ia ingin melompat kegirangan, kalau saja hatinya tidak menahan dirinya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Hari ini merupakan hari dimana Donghae merasakan kebahagiaan yang teramat besar dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Kim Kibum yang begitu populer di sekolahnya dan begitu digandrungi para yeoja dan uke sekolahan kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Rasanya tidak sia-sia ia pendam cinta untuk seorang Kibum selama setahun ini. Dan… Yoohooo… Ia kini telah mendapat balasan akan cintanya.

_**=====Minki Elfishy=====**_

Setelah melalui momen yang indah dan buruk pada waktu istirahat tadi, Donghae kini berada dalam kelasnya lagi sambil menunggu jam pelajaran usai. Kejadian tadi membuatnya seringkali tersenyum sendiri dan membuat teman sebangkunya; Eunhyuk, hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

"Hae, apa kamu tadi sudah jadian dengan Kibum?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil terus berkonsentrasi dengan buku dihadapannya. "Ne Hyukkie…" jawab Donghae senang. "Oh begitu.. Aku sarankan kamu harus berhati-hati dengannya Hae."sambung Eunhyuk datar. "Eoh? Maksudmu apa hyung?"tanya Donghae penasaran. "Ah tidak… sebaiknya kamu lebih hati-hati dan waspada, karena akan ada banyak siswa yang tak menyukaimu nanti." Ucap Eunhyuk mengalihkan. "Araesso hyung."jawab Donghae mengerti.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, bel sekolah pun berbunyi; ini adalah surga bagi para siswa-siswi untuk bergegas pulang dan terbebas dari yang namanya pelajaran.

Selesai merapikan bukunya, Donghae kini berjalan keluar kelas berbarengan dengan Eunhyuk dan siswa lainnya. Mereka semua pun bergegas menuju keluar sekolah. Diantara mereka, ada satu siswa yang kini terus mengikuti langkah Donghae dari belakang. Siswa itu terkejut dan mulai menghentikan langkahnya saat temannya mengagetkannya dari belakang. "Taraaa…." Ucap teman siswa itu sambil memegang pundaknya. "Ishh.. Kau ini Henry!" ucap siswa itu berpura-pura kesal. "Hyung ini… sedang mengikuti siapa eoh? Jangan-jangan Siwon hyung menyukai anak itu ya? Sahut Henry sambil menunjuk kearah Donghae yang kini berjalan bersama Kibum. "A…A..anio..."ucap Siwon gugup. "Eumm.. hyung ini ketahuan memang kalau sedang gugup. Siswa itu namanya Donghae, siswa kelas 11 ipa. Sayangnya dia baru jadian dengan Kim Kibum; pria disampingnya itu." Henry menjelaskan. "Oh….." Siwon yang mendengar itu hanya ber-Oh ria…

"Tapi hyung. Sayang sekali, kenapa dia harus pacaran dengan si raja playboy itu." Henry berceloteh. "Eh? Maksudmu?" Tanya Siwon penasaran. "Ya begitulah hyung. Hyung ini kalah cepat dengannya."Henry menggoda. "Eh.. eh.. siapa juga yang suka dengan anak itu." Siwon berkata gugup. "Sudahlah hyung, ayo kita pulang." Henry mengakhiri obrolan mereka seraya mengajak Siwon untuk pulang. Mereka pun berjalan pulang.

"Eum.. namanya Donghae ya.. dia menarik dan lucu. Beruntung sekali Kibum bisa mendapatkannya. Tapi apa ini tidak keterlaluan. Aku sekarang tahu kalau Kibum itu seorang playboy. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus memberitahu hal ini kepada Donghae? Arrrgh….. entahlah…Siwon menggerutu dan berkecamuk dengan suara hatinya.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Thanks all for reading!1**_

_**Mind to Reviews? Plisss**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title : My Stepmother

Author : Minki Elfishy

Main Cast :

Lee Donghae

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Tan Hankyung

All Member SJ + Shinee + EXO

Main Pair : SiHae

Genre : Romance, Family, yaoi, BL, Hurt, Sad

Rated : T

Summary : Lee Donghae; seorang remaja pria yang kini dilanda rasa sedih dan keputusasaan karena kehilangan sang Ibu, harus menerima berbagai perubahan dalam hidupnya saat ia harus menerima kehadiran ibu tiri dalam hidupnya.

**Minki Elfishy #######################**

*on previous chapter +++

"Eum.. namanya Donghae ya.. dia menarik dan lucu. Beruntung sekali Kibum bisa mendapatkannya. Tapi apa ini tidak keterlaluan. Aku sekarang tahu kalau Kibum itu seorang playboy. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus memberitahu hal ini kepada Donghae? Arrrgh….. entahlah…"Siwon menggerutu dan berkecamuk dengan suara hatinya."

"_Aku bukannya tak ingin mengakui kalau sesungguhnya aku memang tertarik kepadanya. Tapi entahlah bagaimana aku dapat menggambarkan rasa ini, aku bingung, aku ragu, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku bimbang. Lihatlah, bahkan pada saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya saja, aku merasa jantungku berdegup begitu kencang, napasku terhenti sejenak, serasa aku mati dan kaku tak berdaya. Rasa itu apakah harus aku akhiri sekarang karena dia telah bersama orang lain? Mungkin orang yang dicintainya. Tapi haruskah aku berhenti sekarang sebelum mengutarakan perasaanku? Entahlah, baru kali ini aku merasakan hal yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Oh Tuhan… Aku lelah kalau harus menyaksikan akhir yang pahit dari rasaku ini, cinta yang tak berbalas yang hanya menjadi cinta sepihak."_

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan "_Cinta_." Hanya senyuman dan kedipan mata nan lucu yang tergambar di wajah Donghae mengiringi perputaran jarum jam yang terus saja bergerak tanpa mengeluh kelelahan. Seakan kamarnya dipenuhi dengan dengan taburan hati yang berbunga-bunga, begitu indah sampai tak bisa lagi menggambarkannya.

"_Oh… inikah rasanya cinta? Cinta pertama? Kenapa seperti ini? Begitu indah dan tak terlukiskan oleh banyaknya objek yang indah di dunia ini. Aku tak menyangka akan berakhir indah hari ini, aku benar-benar tak menyadarinya_; "Donghae membatin ria."

Karena saking asyiknya berfantasi dengan indahnya cinta pertama yang ia rasakan, Donghae hingga tak menyadari kalau _Eomma _ dan _ Appa-nya _yang kini sudah berada disamping ranjangnya sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah aneh putranya tersebut. Hingga sang _Appa;_ Tan Hankyung berdehem pelan dan membuyarkan lamunannya tersebut. Donghae yang kaget mendengar deheman itu lalu berbalik dari jendela dan sempat terdiam sejenak_, 5 detik 10 detik 15 detik…._

"_Kyaaaaaaaa! Appa…." _Donghae berlari menghampiri dan memeluk erat sang ayah yang dibalas dengan pelukan hangat seorang Tan Hankyung. "_Nan bogoshipoyo Appa. Nan Bogoshipo."_ Ucap Donghae dalam pelukan hangat ayahnya. "_Nado Hae-ah."_ucap Hankyung sambil mencium kening anak laki-lakinya itu. Leeteuk yang melihat itu tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut rambut anaknya.

=====_**Minki Elfishy**_

Di tempat lain,

Terlihat seorang namja tampan sedang asyik bermain dengan anjing kecilnya di halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia begitu terlihat gembira mengajak anjing kecilnya itu bermain. Dengan sebuah bola kecil yang ia pegang, ia lemparkan kesana kemari yang membuat anjing kecil itu berlari mengejar dan menggigit bola itu saat didapat olehnya; lalu membawa kembali pada pemiliknya itu.

"_Come on Bugsy! Bisakah kamu mengambil ini?" _ucap pria itu sambil menunjuk bola yang ada ditangannya kepada anjingnya; Bugsy. Bugsy hanya bisa menggonggong memberi tanggapan.

Mereka berdua terus saja bermain ditemani senja dan sepoi angin yang begitu menyejukkan.

Kegiatan pria itu terhenti sejenak kala seseorang memanggil namanya dari atas balkon rumahnya.

"_Siwon hyung….. apa yang sedang kau lakukan di bawah sana?"_ ucap Henry dengan nada sedikit berteriak. Maklum saja, ia sekarang berada di lantai 2 rumah mereka. "_Lihat ini.. Aku sedang bermain dengan Bugsy. Sekarang ia sudah lincah dan begitu cekatan." _Ucap Siwon dengan seulas senyuman di wajahnya yang disambut dengan gonggongan kecil Bugsy.

"_Yaahh.. hyung-ku ini memang benar-benar. Tunggu disitu ya hyung.. Aku akan segera turun." _Sahut Henry sambil mengiringi tubuhnya yang menghilang dari balkon rumah. "

Siwon yang mendengar itu lalu melanjutkan permainannya bersama Bugsy; anjing kesayangannya itu.

5 menit berlalu dan kini Henry sudah berada bersama Siwon dan Bugsy di halaman belakang.

"_Bugsy… Bugsy… kemari ayo.." _panggil Siwon pada anjing itu.

Henry yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggeleng dan berkata menggoda, "_Ia tuanku, aku datang…"_

"_Isssh! Kamu ini!" _balas Siwon sambil hendak menjitak kepala adiknya itu.

Henry yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh pelan. "_Hyung ini serius sekali. Awas loh, nanti cepat tua."_jawab Henry dengan nada menggoda. Siwon yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menahan iblis jahat yang ada dalam dirinya yang selalu ingin sekali memukuli kepala adiknya itu.

"_Jadi, apa yang membuatku mencari hyung-mu ini?" _ Siwon bertanya sembari mengelus kepala Bugsy yang kini tengah tertidur pulas dipangkuannya.

"_Ahhh hyung ini penasaran sekali. Besok kan ada pameran, hyung mau tidak ikut bersama aku dan Zhoumi hyung untuk melihatnya?" _Jawab Henry dengan wajah yang dibuatnya seimut mungkin.

"_Hmmm.. kan sudah ada Zhoumi? Apa nanti hyung tidak mengganggu kalian?" _ucap Siwon dengan nada menggoda. "_Aissh! Tentu saja tidak hyung. Malahan aku ingin memperkenalkan Zhoumi hyung kepadamu."_sahut Henry singkat_._

"_Oke, baiklah. Hyung ikut." Siwon menjawab sambil tersenyum menampilkan kedua lesung dipipinya._

"_Appa, apa kamu makan teratur disana? Appa minum vitamin yang aku berikan tidak? Kenapa appa tidak menelpon aku?"_Donghae bertanya panjang lebar kepada Hankyung yang tengah memangku anak kesayangannya itu. Kelihatan seperti anak kecil kan? Memang benar, walau sudah berusia 17 tahun, Donghae masih saja bertingkah manja kepada kedua orangtuanya. Hal itu dianggap lumrah oleh sang _appa dan eommanya._

"_Tentu saja Hae-ku sayang. Appa selalu meminum vitamin yang Hae berikan pada Appa. Lihatkan? Appa terlihat begitu sehat sekarang."_jawab Hankyung sambil mencium pucuk kepala anaknya itu.

"_Euumm. Appa terlihat begitu sehat."_Donghae mengangguk dengan sebuah jawaban_._

"_Bagaimana sekolahmu Hae? Apa kamu sudah tidak dihukum lagi oleh gurumu?"_Tanya Hankyung sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. "_Aaa..a,, ne app_a._ Semuanya baik-baik saja di sekolah. Appa tak perlu khawatir."_jawab Donghae gugup. "_Ehmm Ehhmm.. Bukannya anak eomma ini selalu berbuat aneh di sekolah hingga eomma harus selalu dipanggil menghadap oleh kepala sekolah?"_ ucap Leeteuk sambil duduk disebelah Hankyung dengan kekehan kecil. Donghae yang mendengar itu lalu berbalik melihat Hankyung dan Leeteuk secara bergantian, lalu berkata,"_aaaa…aaniyo Appa. Keojimallago. Aku .. aku.."_

"_Aigoo.. anak Appa ini mulai berbohong ya? Jadi.."_sambung Hankyung lalu menggelitiki anaknya itu yang dimeriahkan dengan gelak tawa dan kata-kata ampun dari ketiga orang tersebut.

"_Terima kasih Tuhan, hidup yang Engkau berikan ini begitu berharga dan indah untukku. Aku akan menjaga cinta keluarga ini agar tetap utuh entah sampai batas waktu dimana aku berakhir."_

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat seakan tak ingin ditahan dan dicegah oleh apapun itu. Semua keadaan akan selalu berubah, selalu tak sama, bahkan kejadian hari kemarin tak akan mungkin kembali terjadi, mungkin bisa , tapi tak mungkin akan sepersis apa yang terjadi hari itu.

Waktu berjalan tanpa pemaksaan, tanpa penyesuaian, dan yang pasti waktu tak akan mengulang kisah yang telah terlukis, kisah cinta atau bahkan kisah sedih dan bahagia. Hanya mereka yang merasakan itu yang jelas mengetahuinya.

Seiring dinamisnya perputaran itu, siapa saja yang bernyawa pun akan mengalami itu. Mengalami masa-masa dimana ia harus berada dalam perasaan cinta atau terpuruk dalam waktu yang tak diinginkan.

_**=====Minki Elfishy=====**_

Indahnya pagi hari ini kini telah kembali dalam tidurnya yang singkat. Ia kembali dengan membawa serta kekasih setianya; sinar mentari yang tak bosan-bosannya memberi kehangatan dan tulus cintanya kepada mereka yang ada di bumi ini. Sungguh luar biasa karya sang pencipta yang mengadakan semuanya ini.

Donghae yang masih terbungkus hangatnya selimut nemonya, masih saja bergelut mesra dengan mimpi yang tengah ia alami saat ini. Entahlah mimpi apa itu, yang jelas bukan mimpi tentang hantu yang selalu ia takutkan saat diajak sang _Appa _untuk menonton film horror di bioskop.

Kenyamanannya itu sedikit terganggu saat suara yang sangat ia kenal memasuki indera pendengarannya dan memberi sensasi kejut luar biasa hingga ia mampu tersadar dan terjaga.

"_Hae….. bangun sayang."_ucap Leeteuk. "_Aaaa ne eomma, araesso."_Donghae menjawab singkat sambil membuka selimut yang dipakainya.

"_Anakku sudah nurut ya sekarang. Eomma jadi bangga nih."_jawab Leeteuk sambil mencium pucuk kepala anaknya itu.

Donghae pun berlalu bersamaan dengan seulas senyuman hangat kepada sang _eomma_ sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

_**-Skip Time-**_

_Aku tak tahu mengapa aku terus memikirkanmu saat ini. Apapun yang aku lakukan, wajahmu selalu saja melintas tanpa kuminta, aku senang tapi merasa sakit sesaat. Berharap mengenalmu lebih dekat kini hanya tinggal angan; meski berharap banyak pada takdir dan keberuntungan. Aku akan menunggu meski hingga pada kehidupan berikutnya atau kapan pun itu. Saat dimana Tuhan mempertemukan kita lagi tanpa ada orang lain yang terlebih dahulu memilikimu. __사랑해요__._

Guliran waktu makin terasa begitu cepat saat kita tak menyadari hal itu. Pagi yang indah berganti dengan senja teduh dan bisingnya keramaian kota Seoul di sore hari.

Tampak kehangatan masih bisa dirasakan oleh sebuah keluarga kecil yang sedang berceloteh ria di pekarangan rumah mereka sekarang.

"_Aigoo.. Appa dan Eomma begitu mesranya sampai-sampainya melupakan aku."_Sahut namja manis dengan raut muka yang dibuatnya cemberut sedemikian rupa.

"_Hehehhehehehe. Teukie-ah, tidakkah kau lihat betapa menggemaskan wajah anakmu itu sekarang? Rasanya, aku ingin sekali mencubit gemas pipinya itu." _Jawab Hankyung sambil berbisik di telinga istrinya itu.

"_Ne yeobbo, anak kita memang pandai mengeluarkan aigyeo yang begitu lucu."_Leeteuk menjawab sambil berjalan menuju Donghae yang tengah berdiri mengacangkan pinggangnya.

"_Huh.. mereka berdua selalu saja begitu." _Ucap Donghae yang hendak memasuki rumah kalau saja sang Appa tidak melontarkan sebuah perkataan yang membuatnya melonjak girang.

"_Anak Appa mau tidak ke pameran malam ini_?".

"_Yeaayyy.. aku mau aku mau.."_jawab Donghae sambil berlari memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

Sungguh beruntung ia diberikan kedua orangtua yang begitu tulus mencintai dan mengasihinya.

_-Skip Time- At Evening,_

"_Yaakk Hyung! Ppali.. Zhoumi hyung sudah menunggu kita. Nanti kita terlambat."_ucap Henry sedikit kesal karena Siwon tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mereka.

"_Aigooo.. Kenapa ia begitu cerewet? Ia sudah seperti ibu-ibu saja."_Siwon bergurau sembari membenarkan jaket yang dipakainya.

"_Kajja.. kau ini!" _Siwon berkata lagi sambil menutup pintu kamar mereka.

- Di tempat lain,

"_Yaahhh.. Kajja, " _Hankyung berkata sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Lihatlah betapa Donghae begitu senang, dan Leeteuk hanya menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum kecil.

Selang beberapa saat, keluarga mereka telah tiba di tempat pameran. Dengan cepat Donghae bergegas turun dan berlari menuju kesamping pintu mobilnya ayahnya. "_Ppali Appa, aku sudah tak sabar."Ucap Donghae girang._

"_Ne araesso.. _"Hankyung menyela pela_n. _Leeteuk menyambut uluran tangan suaminya dengan senyuman yang bak malaikat.

Setelah mereka masuk, 3 orang yang lain yang diketahui adalah Siwon, dan pasangan ZhouRy juga tiba di tempat pameran itu.

"_Appa, eomma, lukisan ini begitu bagus ya. Aku juga begitu ingin membuat lukisan seperti ini."_Donghae berceloteh ria sambil memegang tangan eommanya.

"_Kamu pasti bisa melakukannya anakku."_Sahut Leeteuk dan Hankyung berbarengan.

"_Benar chagi, aku juga menyukainya." _Sahut Zhoumi sambil menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu.

"_Hmmm.. mereka berdua ternyata benar-benar mengacuhkanku. Sebaiknya aku kesana saja."_Siwon membatin sambil melangkah menjauh untuk melihat lukisan yang lain.

Karena asyik bercengkrama dengan lukisan yang ada, Donghae terus saja bergurau dan menarik serta kedua orangtuanya. Tanpa disadari mereka, sebuah pertemuan membuat suasana berubah menjadi lebih mengejutkan bagi Donghae dan Siwon.

"_Eoh? Hyungie? Sedang apa disini?"_Donghae bertanya dengan nada sedikit tak percaya. _"A..aku sedang melihat-lihat lukisan di pameran ini. Aku tadi diajak adikku dan pacarnya. Mereka berdua begitu menyukai lukisan."_Jawab Siwon sedikit gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang selalu membuatnya merasa serba salah akan perasaan dan selalu hadir setiap saat dalam pikirannya.

"_Oohhh.. Ternyata adik hyungie juga menyukai lukisan. Aku pun begitu menyukai ini."_ Sahut Donghae lagi.

Karena tengah asyik mengobrol, mereka berdua tak menyadari kalau 2 pasang mata tengah menyaksikan mereka dengan penuh selidik.

"_Ini siapa Hae sayang?" Kelihatannya kalian berdua akrab sekali."_Tanya kedua orangtua Donghae yang membuat mereka sedikit terkejut.

"_Aaa.. mianhaeyo. Annyeong-haseyo? Choi Siwon imnida. Mannaseo bangapsseumnida_."Siwon berkata sambil menunduk hormat.

"_Ne. Senang bertemu denganmu juga. Aku harap kalian bisa berteman dengan baik." _Leeteuk menjawab sopan sambil memberi seulas senyuman.

"_Yeobbo, sebaiknya kita kesana saja dulu. Biarkan mereka berdua bicara." _Hankyung berkata setengah berbisik ditelinga istrinya.

Leeteuk yang mendengar itu lalu mengangguk pelan.

"_Hae sayang, Eomma dan Appa kesana dulu ya. Hae lanjutkan ngobrolnya dengan Siwon-ah."_ Leeteuk melanjutkan perkataannya dan mereka pun mulai meninggalkan Donghae dan Siwon sendiri.

Donghae yang mendengar itu pun menyetujuinya dan mulai mengajak Siwon untuk berjalan dan melihat kembali lukisan yang lain.

"_Hyung, siapa pelukis yang paling kau sukai?"_ Tanya Donghae sambil melihat lukisan yang ada disampingnya.

"_Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu mengenal nama-nama para pelukis tersebut." _ Siwon menjawab sambil sedikit terkekeh. _"Kenapa jadi begini? Aku seperti tampak bodoh dihadapannya sekarang." _Siwon membatin.

"_Kalau aku suka sekali Van Gogh. Lukisannya memiliki daya tarik tersendiri menurutku. Begitu natural, ada kesan sentuhan lembut pada saat ia menggambarkan tokoh lukisannya." _Donghae menjelaskan secara detail tentang apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

Tak terasa mereka sudah berkeliling begitu lama, hingga Donghae merasakan dahaga yang mulai menyentuh kerongkongannya. Ia pun mengajak Siwon untuk keluar dan membeli minuman disebuah minimarket diseberang jalan.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, rupanya sepasang mata tengah membuntuti mereka. Mungkin ia takut atau khawatir dengan keadaan putranya. Benar; dia Leeteuk; ibu dari Donghae yang sudah sejak tadi mengikuti anaknya yang berjalan bersama Siwon.

"_Hyung mau minum apa?"_ Tanya Donghae sebelum ia masuk ke dalam minimarket itu.

"_Aku cola saja." _Jawab Siwon singkat sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Donghae.

"_Okay! Tunggu disini ya hyung. Aku belikan dulu." _Jawab Donghae mantap.

"_Araesso.."_jawab Siwon singkat.

Donghae pun masuk ke dalam minimarket itu, bagaimana dengan Siwon? Ia kini hanya menunggu di luar.

Leeteuk yang dari kejauhan hanya tersenyum sekilas, karena ia tahu anaknya akan baik-baik saja.

Selang beberapa menit, Donghae keluar dengan 2 botol minuman ditangannya.

"_Yup.. ini punyamu hyung, dan ini punyaku." _Kata Donghae sambil menyodorkan sebotol minuman cola kepada Siwon. Dan betapa terkejutnya Siwon saat melihat minuman yang sedang diminum Donghae sekarang.

"_Huh? Susu coklat? Lucu sekali. Seperti anak-anak saja_." Siwon membatin sambil tersenyum singkat sebelum meminum minumannya.

Tiba-tiba, terjadi sebuah keributan; mungkin suatu pertengkaran antar sepasang kekasih. Donghae dan Siwon yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya bisa berdecih pelan.

"_Aigoo.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka? Apa mereka tidak malu?"_ ujar Donghae pelan sambil memandangi punggung si pria yang sedang bertengkar itu.

Siwon yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah aneh Donghae.

"_Apa? Cinta? Kamu tidak pernah mencintaiku kan? Kamu hanya ingin mempermainkanku saja kan?"_pria itu berujar kesal. "

"_Yaaa.. jebal.. bisakah kau mendengar penjelasanku dulu?." _Pria yang satunya lagi berkata kesal.

"_Lalu apa penjelasanmu? Apa kurang cukup aku melihat kau menyatakan cintamu pada pria kekanak-kanakan itu?" _pria itu membentak.

"_Eoh? Bukankah itu Ryeowook?"_ Donghae berkata sambil berusaha berjalan menyebrang. Siwon yang melihat itu pun menahan lengan Donghae.

"_Apa maksudmu itu? Donghae?.. Oh Tuhan, kamu salah paham chagi. Aku hanya berpura-pura menyatakan cinta itu. Itu hanya sebuah lelucon."_Jawab pria tersebut.

Donghae yang mendengar teriakan nama itu lalu berjalan dan melepaskan tangan Siwon yang berusaha menahannya. Ia berlari menghampiri Ryeowook dan berdiri di belakang pria yang mungkin kekasih Ryeowook yang keduanya tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Siwon pun menyusul Donghae dan berjalan mendekatinya sekarang.

Leeteuk yang memperhatikan kejadian itu hanya bisa memandang dari jauh.

"_Sudahlah. Aku tidak percaya kau Kim Kibum!"_ perkataan itu terlontar dengan nama yang membuat Donghae terhentak seketika. Ia mulai membayangkan hal buruk akan menimpa diwaktu selanjutnya; dan benar saja,

"_Chagi ya,,, Donghae itu hanyalah temanku. Aku tidak menganggap ia lebih. Aku hanya mencintaimu." _

Seakan langsung dihempaskan ke jurang yang terdalam, seakan tercabik dan terkoyak oleh taring serigala, Airmata kini mulai mengalir membasahi pipi Donghae.

"_Geureuh.. aku Cuma sahabatnya. Tidak lebih." _Donghae berucap dan mengejutkan Kibum dan Ryeowook. Kibum pun berbalik dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Dengan mata yang dipenuhi buliran Kristal air matanya, Donghae pun berlari untuk menyebrang.

"_Hae-ah.. na… "_ Kibum tak selesai berucap. "_Neo.. "_ Siwon berkata sambil berbalik mengejar Donghae.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, ia terus saja berjalan tanpa aral menyebrang. Hingga sebuah equus hitam melaju kencang kearahnya.

Leeteuk yang melihat itu lalu berlari mendekati anaknya, ia membuang high heelsnya kesembarang tempat. Ia berteriak-teriak memanggil nama anak kesayangan itu.

Tapi sayang, Donghae seakan menjadi tuli, ia tidak dapat mendengar apapun, bahkan bunyi sirene mobil.

Siwon berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa memperhatikan orang didepannya.

"_Yakkk! Hae…. Andwee.. Ahjumma… andwee andweyo..,.!."_

Hingga,

_1 detik….._

_2 detik….._

_3 detik….._

_Praakkkkkk!_

Sebuah tubuh terpental jauh dihantam badan mobil dan menimbulkan suara menyakitkan yang bercampur dengan suara teriakan orang-orang diseberang jalan.

Siapakah itu? Aku tak tahu.. aku tak bisa berkata lagi….

_**TBC**_

_**Mind to RnR please!**_

_**Thanks for :**_**_dhia. bintang_**_** , nnglow, SiHaeLuv**_

_**Jjang!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Title : My Stepmother

Author : Minki Elfishy

Main Cast :

Lee Donghae

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Tan Hankyung

All member SJ + Shinee + EXO

Main Pair : SiHae

Genre : Romance, Family, Yaoi, BL, Hurt, Sad

Rated : T

Summary : Lee Donghae, seorang remaja pria yang kini dilanda rasa sedih dan keputus asaan karena kehilangan sang Ibu, harus menerima berbagai perubahan dalam hidupnya saat ia harus menerima kehadiran ibu tiri dalam hidupnya.

**Minki Elfishy ################**

Tak ada satupun insan yang hidup di dunia ini mampu mengendalikan waktu. Tak ada satupun jua yang mampu melihat gambaran masa depannya. Mungkin semua dapat menerka dan berandai-andai tentang apa yang terjadi dihidupnya nanti. Seperti halnya Donghae yang tak pernah menduga, hal yang benar-benar tak ingin ia saksikan itu datang tanpa ia panggil, tanpa ia suruh, dan merenggut semua itu dalam sekejap saja.

Meski sudah seminggu berlalu, ia masih saja mengurung dirinya di kamar tanpa mau menyentuh apapun. Bahkan ia hanya minum air putih tanpa sesuap nasi yang ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Ia hanya mau duduk menyendiri sambil memandangi foto orang yang sangat ia cintai dihidupnya. Rasanya seakan kejadian itu tak nyata, hanya mimpi; mimpi buruk yang selalu ia alami akhir-akhir ini.

Sungguh hal itu sangat membuatnya terpukul dan terpuruk dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Suasana canda dan tawa itu, wajah yang ia selalu pandangi, sosok yang selalu menemani hari-harinya saat ia sangat merindukan seseorang; kini hanya bisa ia lihat wajah lembut itu dalam album foto yang sedikitpun hanya dapat memandangnya bisu.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, ia hanya mengisyaratkan luka hatinya dengan butiran-butiran air mata yang terus saja membasahi wajah manisnya itu.

Disisi lain, Hankyung hanya dapat memandang haru anak semata wayangnya itu. Ia tak mampu berkata banyak untuk memberi sekedar rasa nyaman. Ia kini berjalan mendekati anaknya, dan duduk disamping anaknya itu.

"_Hae sayang. Appa tahu kalau ini memang sangat berat untukmu. Tapi bukan berarti hal ini dapat membuatmu terus begini. Appa juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu sekarang. Tapi apa kamu tidak kasihan pada ibumu? Ia akan selamanya khawatir disana, bila kamu terus saja begini sayang. Appa tahu, ini semua memang tidak mudah untuk kita lupakan saja. Tapi bagaimanapun itu, hal ini bukanlah keinginan ibumu sendiri. Ini semua adalah takdir sayang. Tuhan memang telah memberikan gambaran hidup abadi dan bahagia untuknya disana. Apa hae tidak senang kalau ibu bahagia disana?"_

Hankyung berusaha menjelaskan kepada Donghae dengan tetesan air mata yang berusaha ia tahan. Donghae hanya diam, tanpa sedikitpun isyarat. Ia hanya menggambarkan rasa sedihnya itu dengan tetes demi tetes air mata yang entah sudah berapa banyak ia keluarkan.

Hankyung kini hanya dapat memeluk anaknya itu dengan penuh cinta, seolah tak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia cintai lagi dalam hidupnya.

"_Sudah hampir seminggu aku tak melihatnya semenjak kejadian malam itu. Aku tak bisa berkata apapun saat itu; saat kulihat ia dengan kencangnya menangis dan mendekap erat tubuh ibunya. Rasanya seakan teriris hati ini, saat melihat air mata dari orang kita cintai. Cinta? Mungkin saja; aku memang sudah jatuh hati padanya saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa hancur hatinya saat harus dihadapkan pada kedua situasi yang sama. Saat ia tahu kalau cintanya itu hanya dianggap sebagai sebuah permainan belaka. Saat ia harus menyaksikan…. Arrrgggghhhh! Entahlah." _Siwon membatin.

Siwon mengusap kasar wajahnya, ia berjalan keluar kelas dengan perasaan yang begitu sulit untuk digambarkan. Hingga tiba-tiba ia berhenti saat bertemu dengan seseorang yang baru ia kenal malam itu.

"_Ryeowook-ssi. Apa Donghae sudah masuk sekolah hari ini?" _Tanya Siwon dengan nada serius.

"_Aniyo. Dia belum juga masuk hari ini. Aku dapat kabar dari tetangganya kalau ia masih saja mengunci dirinya dalam kamar." Aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya ibu Donghae."_Balas Ryeowook pelan sambil hendak berlalu meninggalkan Siwon.

" _Ryeowook-ssi. Boleh aku minta alamat rumahnya?" _Siwon berkata lagi.

"_Bi.. Apa Donghae sudah mau makan?"_Tanya Hankyung kepada salah seorang pelayannya.

"_Iya tuan. Tadi tuan Minho sudah membujuknya untuk makan."_balas pelayan itu.

"_Minho? Kapan ia datang?"_Tanya Hankyung sedikit kaget.

"_Tadi pagi tuan." Jawab pelayan itu._

"_Baiklah bi. Silahkan kamu lanjutkan pekerjaanmu." _Ucap Hankyung sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamar Donghae.

Perlahan dibukanya pintu kamar Donghae, dapat ia lihat sosok Minho, sepupu Donghae yang tengah duduk disamping anaknya itu.

"_Hyung..Mau sampai kapan kau akan bersedih seperti ini? Aku tidak tahan melihat wajahmu itu." _Minho berucap.

"_Eumm.. waeyo? Ada apa dengan wajahku?" _Tanya Donghae.

"_Jika aku melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu, aku selalu terbayang akan sebuah tokoh animasi; nemo. Kau ini persis seperti wajah nemo yang sedang putus asa waktu ia kehilangan ayahnya. Tapi lihatlah, ia masih bisa tersenyum dan bergembira." _Sambung Minho.

"_Aku tidak sama seperti dia Minho-ah. Dia itu hanya sebuah animasi, hanya sebuah sentuhan dan sebuah karya indah dari seseorang yang ingin memberi sebuah gambaran hidup." _Jawab Donghae.

Minho yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam sambil menatap wajah sepupunya itu dari samping.

Ia tahu, luka hati yang kini dirasakan oleh Donghae tidaklah kecil. Ia bisa merasakan itu hanya dengan melihat sorot mata dan nada bicara seorang Donghae yang jauh dari sifat childish-nya.

Hankyung yang juga mendengar ungkapan dari Donghae hanya bisa menarik napasnya dan berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

_-Minki Elfishy-_

Bel sekolah kini berdering seraya mengiringi langkah siswa-siswi untuk kembali ke rumah mereka. Wajah mereka yang tadinya terlihat kini mulai kembali ceria, karena mereka dapat terbebas sementara dari pelajaran-pelajaran yang membosankan di dalam kelas tadi.

Siwon yang juga siswa di sekolah itu kini tengah berjalan menuju gerbang kalau saja langkahnya tidak dihentikan oleh suara seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenali. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang,

"_Hufftt.. Dia itu tidak bisa pelan-pelan ya kalau mau memanggilku. Apa aku setuli itu untuk mendengarkan suaranya yang kadang membuat kupingku sakit saja." _Siwon bergurau.

"_Aigoo hyung. Hyung macam apa kau ini? Mau membiarkan adikmu ini pulang sendiri ya?"_Henry berkata kesal.

"_Lagian siapa juga yang mau meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku tidak bilang padamu sebelumnya kan?_balas Siwon acuh.

"_Ish! Hyung ini! Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu. Palingan nanti aku yang akan kalah." _Henry membalas sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Siwon hanya menggeleng dan berjalan meninggalkan Henry yang tengah mengumpat dirinya dari belakang.

Merasa tidak diikuti dari tadi oleh adiknya, Siwon pun menoleh lagi,

"_Yaakk pabo! Kau mau ikut tidak?" _Siwon berkata dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

"_Aissh! Si tua itu.. Aku ikut." Jawab Henry keras._

Ia pun berlari menuju mobil Siwon dan masuk dengan wajah yang kesal. Siwon yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Di perjalanan tidak ada percakapan antara keduanya, mereka berdua hanya diam. Siwon mungkin sedang sibuk dan focus untuk menyetir. Taoi bagaimana dengan Henry? Ia sedari tadi hanya melihat keluar jendela sambil memandang indahnya gedung-gedung bertingkat dengan banyak orang yang sedang lalu lalang disekitarnya.

Hingga ia kaget dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sang kakak,

"_huh? Ya hyung,, bukankah ini bukan jalan untuk menuju rumah kita?" _Tanya Henry heran.

"_Geureuh. Memang bukan." _Jawab Siwon sambil terus menatap ke depan.

"_Mwo? Jadi kita mau kemana hyung?"_Henry bertanya lagi.

"_Yeok-sam Dong."_sambung Siwon singkat.

"_Emangnya apa yang hendak kau lakukan disana?" _Henry bertanya dengan nada heran.

"_Aku ingin ke rumah Lee Donghae-ssi." _Sambung Siwon.

"_Untuk apa?" _Henry bertanya lagi. Siwon yang merasa bosan akan pertanyaan yang selalu diajukan oleh Henry hanya diam tanpa jawaban.

"_Aigoo.. Apa waktu ibu mengandungnya, ibu sering menonton film detektif? Anak ini jadinya cerewet sekali, selalu saja ingin tahu sesuatu. Aku jadi merasa sekarang seperti sedang berada di ruang interogasi." _Siwon membatin.

Tak berselang lama, kini mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah. Siwon pun mengajak Henry untuk turun dari mobil. Ia pun melihat kembali alamat yang ia dapat dari Ryeowook.

"_Benar, ini alamatnya."_Siwon membatin sambil menekan bel yang terdapat di sebelah gerbang rumah tersebut.

Tak berapa lama, munculah seseorang berpakaian rapi menggunakan jas, tampaknya seperti pengawal.

Lalu ia pun membuka gerbang dan memperhatikan dengan saksama sosok yang ada di depannya kini.

"_Maaf, anda berdua kesini mencari siapa ya?" _Tanya orang itu.

"_Ne ahjussi. Apa benar ini rumah Lee Donghae-ssi?" _jawab Siwon sopan.

"_Ya benar. Anda berdua ini siapa ya?" _Tanya orang itu lagi.

"_A… kami berdua ini adalah temannya di sekolah. Apa Donghae-ssi ada di dalam?" _balas Siwon.

"_A.. mianhaeyo. Tuan Donghae sedang tidak ada di tempat sekarang. Ia baru saja keluar untuk ke makam ibunya." _Sambung orang itu.

"_A… kromnyeo. Boleh kami tahu dimana tempat pemakaman itu?"_

Lukisan dinding langit hanya memberi gambaran mendung tanpa warna biru hari ini. Seperti halnya dengan gambaran hati Donghae yang sedang berselimutkan kabut kesedihan. Ia berulang kali masih tak percaya akan apa yang sudah ia alami saat ini. Ingin sekali ia buang pikiran dan kenyataan itu; ia ingin semua itu hanyalah mimpi buruk. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, semuanya telah terjadi; sesuai garis takdir yang telah ditetapkan Tuhan untuk hidupnya.

Dengan matanya yang masih bengkak, adanya lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya; cukup menjadi saksi atas duka mendalam yang tengah dirasakannya kini.

Dengan tertatih dan berusaha menahan segukan, ia mengelusi tanah makam itu dengan ditemani buliran air matanya yang terus saja menetes; seakan tak mau berhenti. Bayangkan,sudah berapa banyak tetes air mata yang telah ia keluarkan hingga membuat matanya memerah dan membengkak.

"_Eomma.. Neol haengbokhesseo? Apa kau punya teman disana eoh? Apa ia mengajakmu makan eskrim juga sepertiku? Apa ia baik?"_ Ia terus saja berbicara sendiri dengan tanah yang hanya bisu; tanpa sebuah jawaban atau sekedar mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

Tanpa ia sadari, 2 pasang mata kini sedang menyaksikan hal itu dari balik pohon. Tanpa ia sadari pula, Siwon kini sedang menitikkan air matanya. Seolah ia juga kini dapat merasakan duka yang dirasakan oleh orang yang dicintainya itu. Henry yang berada di sebelahnya hanya diam; tak ingin mengganggu apa yang kini sedang dilihatnya.

Ia pun memilih meninggalkan Siwon dan kembali ke dalam mobil. Siwon pun berjalan mendekati Donghae yang kini sedang meletakkan kepalanya di atas tanah makam itu.

Ia berdiri di belakang Donghae, perasaan ragu menghampirinya. Ia takut mengganggu apa yang sedang Donghae lakukan. Saat ia hendak berjalan meninggalkan Donghae, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"_Hyung.. apa kau datang?"_

Siwon yang mendengar itu hanya terpaku tanpa jawaban. Donghae kini berdiri dan menatap punggung Siwon. Ia berjalan mendekat, dan berdiri di belakang Siwon sekarang.

Siwon yang merasakan aura aneh di belakangnya pun berbalik. Ia cukup kaget saat mata mereka bertemu. Mata Donghae yang memerah seakan mengisyaratkan luka dalam hatinya sekarang. Siwon hanya bisa terpaku saat air mata seorang Donghae kini mengalir lagi, membasahi pipinya yang mulus tanpa noda.

"_Hyung… apa ini yang dinamakan takdir? Apa ini yang dinamakan kehendak Tuhan?" _Tanya Donghae dengan nada lemah.

"_Ne Donghae-ah. Kita semua yang hidup di dunia ini pasti akan mengalaminya juga."_balas Siwon pelan.

"_Naega wae? Kenapa harus ibuku? Kenapa tidak aku saja huh? Aku tahu, sesungguhnya Tuhan membenciku. Tapi haruskah ia melakukan ini padaku? Aku membencinya, sungguh aku membencinya.."_ucap Donghae sambil memeluk Siwon.

Siwon hanya bisa diam seribu kata. Tangannya terasa kaku untuk sekedar membalas pelukan itu.

Kini, hanya hujanlah yang mulai membasahi tubuh mereka dan menemani isakkan pilu tak berujung dari seseorang disana.

_**TBC**_

_**Mind to RnR please**_

_**Mian bila ada salah-salah penulisan dalam ff ini, selebihnya saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk chingudeul semua yang mau mereview ff ini.**_

_**Semoga ke depannya, ff ini dapat lebih berkembang.**_

_**Thanks all…**_

_**Have a nice day**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Title : My Stepmother_

_Author : Minki Elfishy_

_Main Cast :_

_Lee Donghae_

_Kim Heechul_

_Choi Siwon_

_Kim Kibum_

_Tan Hankyung_

_Ft. Another kpop icons_

_Main Pair : SiHae_

_Genre : Romance, Family, Yaoi, BL, Hurt, Sad_

_Rated : T_

_Summary : Lee Donghae, seorang remaja pria yang kini dilanda rasa sedih dan keputus asaan karena kehilangan sang Ibu, harus menerima berbagai perubahan dalam hidupnya saat ia harus menerima kehadiran ibu tiri dalam hidupnya._

_**Minki Elfishy Story==================**_

_Sebelumnya,_

"_Hyung… apa ini yang dinamakan takdir? Apa ini yang dinamakan kehendak Tuhan?" _Tanya Donghae dengan nada lemah.

"_Ne Donghae-ah. Kita semua yang hidup di dunia ini pasti akan mengalaminya juga."_balas Siwon pelan.

"_Naega wae? Kenapa harus ibuku? Kenapa tidak aku saja huh? Aku tahu, sesungguhnya Tuhan membenciku. Tapi haruskah ia melakukan ini padaku? Aku membencinya, sungguh aku membencinya.."_ucap Donghae sambil memeluk Siwon.

Siwon hanya bisa diam seribu kata. Tangannya terasa kaku untuk sekedar membalas pelukan itu.

"_Entah mengapa tanganku ini terasa begitu berat untuk membalas pelukan ini. Aku sendiri tak mengerti akan apa yang kini terjadi. Apa aku tengah bermimpi sekarang? Apa ini cuma khayalanku semata?_

_Aku terus saja berselimutkan dengan khayalanku ini, aku tak bisa untuk berpikir lebih jauh; untuk sekedar mengerti akan momen ini. Aku seakan tak mampu mencerna keadaan yang tengah berlangsung saat ini, pikiran ini seakan beku saat mendengar isakannya, tapi aku masih dapat merasakan hangat air matanya yang menyentuh kulit tubuh ini. Jiwaku ini seakan ingin sekali berteriak dan memarahiku, untuk sekedar mengatai betapa bodohnya aku. Ada apa ini Tuhan? Kenapa lidahku kini juga terasa kelu; aku seakan menjadi orang bisu."_

_1 bulan kemudian,_

Kicauan burung-burung kini memberi nada nan merdu untuk menemani indahnya cuaca hari ini. Langit tampak begitu cerah dan udara panas sedikit mengusik kulit indah seorang namja manis yang tengah berada di taman sekolah. Ia duduk dengan ditemani sebuah buku; mungkin saja itu buku favoritnya. Matanya yang indah terus saja menatap dengan serius kata-kata yang terangkai indah di buku yang ia pegang sekarang. Sesekali terbentuk sebuah kurva indah dibibirnya; ia tersenyum dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Apa ia sedang membaca sebuah cerita lucu? Entahlah, hanya ia yang tahu apa isinya buku itu.

Kegiatannya itu sejenak terhenti saat sebuah suara memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"_Donghae hyung….. Kamu sedang apa? Mau ke perpustakaan bersamaku?"_

"_A…. ne Suho-ah. Camkanmannyo.. Aku akan segera kesana." _Balas Donghae dengan sedikit berteriak.

Donghae pun segera menutup buku yang ia baca, lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat Suho sedang berdiri sekarang.

Tak butuh berapa lama untuknya sampai disana, mungkin hanya beberapa menit saja.

"_Yahh.. Lihatlah dirimu hyung. Penampilanmu kelihatan berbeda dibanding hari kemarin. Kau terlihat manis dengan kacamata itu." _Ucap Suho dengan nada menggoda.

"_Jinjjayo? Padahal kukira ini akan sedikit terlihat aneh."_jawab Donghae dengan nada tak percaya.

"_Sebenarnya sih begitu. Huhuhuhu" _Suho membatin sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"_Eh… eh? Kau sedang menertawakan penampilan aku kan?_ _Issh! Kau ini benar-benar." _Sambung Donghae sambil mengejar Suho yang sudah berlari meninggalkannya.

Tampak mereka berdua sedang berkejar-kejaran, hingga tak sengaja Donghae menabrak seseorang saat ia hendak berbelok. Donghae terdorong ke belakang dan jatuh ke lantai. Sedangkan orang yang ia tabrak tampak tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Suho yang melihat itu pun berbalik dan menghampiri Donghae. Siswa yang Donghae tabrak itu juga mendekati Donghae dan berusaha membantu Donghae untuk berdiri.

"_Gwaenchana hyung?" _ucap siswa itu dengan nada khawatir.

"_A… ne. Naega gwaenchana. Mian karena aku menabrakmu. Aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku." _Jawab Donghae sambil menunduk hormat.

Suho yang merasa mengenal sosok itu lalu berjalan mendekati mereka. Ia kaget seketika saat tahu kalau siswa itu adalah Lay, teman sekelasnya.

"_A… tidak apa-apa hyung. Justru aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu saat ini." _Sambung Lay dengan nada ramah.

"_Aigoo hyung.. kenapa kau malah menabrak si aneh ini? Dia ini kan pria teraneh di sekolah kita ini." _Kata Suho dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"_Mwoya? Apa kamu tidak bisa sehari saja untuk tidak mengatai bahwa aku ini aneh? Aku curiga, jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku kan?"_sambung Lay dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Tidak terima akan hal itu, akhirnya terjadi baku adu mulut antar keduanya. Donghae yang melihat pertengkaran itu hanya menggeleng. Ia pun memilih untuk meninggalkan keduanya sendirian.

"_Aigoo.. mereka berdua seperti anak SD saja. Lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan saja sekarang."_

Suasana tenang kini sedang Donghae rasakan waktu ia memasuki pintu perpustakaan. Bagaimana tidak? Semua siswa-siswi yang ada disini tampak serius mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing. Ada yang membaca buku, menyalin catatan, dan ada juga yang sedang menulis sebuah karangan; dan banyak lagi hingga Donghae tak bisa menjelaskan semuanya satu persatu.

Ia pun berjalan menuju rak buku dan mulai memilih sebuah buku disana. Ia tampaknya masih memilah-milah mana buku yang akan diambilnya. Kemudian, matanya menangkap sebuah buku yang ada susunan yang paling atas. Niat untuk mengambil buku itu sempat terhambat karena jangkauan tingginya yang tidak mendukung dirinya untuk mengambil buku yang ia inginkan. Hingga sebuah tangan menjulur persis kearah buku itu dan kemudian menyodorkan buku itu kearahnya. Sejenak Donghae tertegun, lalu ia putuskan untuk tidak menerimanya dan berlalu,

"_Hae…_

_**Minki Elfishy**_

Di tempat lain, sebuah mobil equus hitam kini berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah. Tak berapa lama, turunlah sosok pria berdasi bersama seorang pria yang lain dengan kacamata hitam yang tampak melekat di matanya itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki rumah itu dengan pria berkacamata menggandeng tangan pria berdasi tersebut. Kelihatannya, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih atau apalah,

"_Yeobo, Apa ini rumah kita?"_Tanya pria berkacamata itu.

"_Ne yeobo. Ini akan menjadi istana kita berdua bersama putra-putra kita."_sambung pria berdasi itu sambil mencium kening sang istri; mungkin istri barunya. Karena pria itu adalah Tan Hankyung, ayah dari seorang Lee Donghae.

Lalu, apa maksudnya? Putra-putra kita. Apa Donghae akan mempunyai seorang saudara?

"_Jeongmal gomawo Hankyungie.. Nan jeongmal saranghae." _Sambung pria berkacamata itu.

"_Nado Chullie-ah."_

Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan itu, Donghae terus saja berjalan menyusuri rak-rak panjang disampingnya. Melihat hal itu, Kibum pun mengejarnya dan berusaha menahan pergerakan Donghae dengan memegang tangan Donghae dari belakang. Donghae diam sejenak dan kemudian berbalik menatap Kibum.

"_Bisakah kau enyah sekarang? Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu saat ini."_

"_Tapi Hae.. kita perlu bicara."_jawab Kibum dengan nada melemah.

"_Tssk..! Tak usah lagi kau pasang wajahmu yang seperti itu."Aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu dan aku juga telah memaafkanmu. Jadi lupakanlah, dan bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu itu?" _sahut Donghae tanpa menatap kearah Kibum.

"_Hae-ah.. Tolong jangan seperti ini. Aku benar-benar…"_

"_Geummanhae!"_

belum selesai Kibum menyelesaikan perkataannya, Donghae sudah memotong ucapannya dengan satu kata. Donghae kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Kibum dalam.

"_Anggap saja itu semua hanyalah lelucon. Jadi, lupakanlah." _Ucap Donghae seraya meninggalkan Kibum yang masih tak percaya mendengarkan hal itu.

"_Dia pikir dia itu siapa? Huh? Aku bukannya benar-benar ingin menyakitinya, tapi dalam hal ini, akulah orang yang paling tersakiti. Tapi, aku akan bertahan melewati keadaan ini. Aku tidak akan kembali ke dalam pelukan dan kebohongannya. Aku anggap ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk yang pernah kualami disaat yang lalu."_

"_Yeobseyo.. Wae eomma?" _Tanya seorang dibalik telepon.

"_Aniyo.. Ibu hanya mau bilang, kalau sekarang kita akan tinggal bersama ayahmu yang baru; Tan Hankyung." _

"_ohhhh.. Jadi ayah baruku itu namanya Hankyung. Sepertinya aku tak terlalu asing dengan nama ini." _Ucap penerima telpon itu lagi.

"_A… Geureosseo. Sudah dulu ya. Ibu dan ayah akan menjemputmu nanti. Sepertinya, kamu satu sekolah dengan anak dari ayah Hankyung." _Sambung penelpon itu.

"_Eoh? Nuguya eomm…" ti ti ti ti ti….. Aigoo.. dia selalu saja begitu." _Ucap penerima telpon itu kesal saat sambungnya panggilan itu terputus.

"_Saudara? Satu sekolah denganku? Kira-kira siapa ya..?" _orang itu bertanya dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan ibunya tadi.

Disisi lain, Donghae sedang dalam pikirannya yang kalut. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa ia dapat bertemu dengan Kibum di perpustakaan tadi.

Lama akan lamunannya, ia kemudian bangun dari alamnya itu saat bel sekolah berbunyi; tandanya waktu pulang.

Tak mau berpikir lama, ia bergegas merapikan buku-bukunya dan kemudian memasukannya ke dalam tasnya itu.

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berdering. Ia kemudian mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan dalam saku celananya dan membuka pesan itu,

"_**New Message; Hankyung Appa"**_

"_Appa menunggumu depan sekolah sekarang. Ada kejutan untukmu."_

Setelah selesai membaca, Dahi Donghae sedikit berkerut; sepertinya ia sedang berpikir.

"_Kejutan? Apa itu?"_

Siswa-siswi kini berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing menuju gerbang. Tampak sesosok pria dengan jas lengkap sedang menunggu seseorang dari luar gerbang. Hingga matanya menangkap sosok anak yang dicintainya; Lee Donghae, kini berjalan kearahnya. Tapi, langkah Donghae terhenti sekejap saat ia melihat sosok pria manis keluar dari mobil ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba, suara seseorang di belakangnya semakin membuatnya bingung.

"_Eomma…"_

Pria disamping ayahnya itu melambaikan tangan, mungkin untuk seseorang dibelakangnya.

Donghae yang mendengar itupun membuat isyarat kepada ayahnya,

"_Nuguya?"_

"_Ibumu" _balas sang ayah dengan isyarat kecil.

"_Eomma?"_

Donghae semakin bingung akan keadaan ini, ia pun berbalik dan matanya membulat seketika…..

_**To be continued~~~~~**_

_**Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga.**_

_**Gimana?**_

_**Agak sedikit aneh kan?**_

_**Aku juga berpikir begitu…**_

_**Tapi…..**_

_**Ahhhhhhhh…. Entahlah…**_

_**Thanks buat:**_

_**~Nnaglow~,~ ~,~ MasiElf~,~ 1~,~Dian Fishy~, **_

_**~Lee Suhae~**_

_**Mind To Reviews this chapter?**_

_**Jeongmal Gomawo **_


	5. Chapter 5

_Title : My Stepmother_

_Author : Minki Elfishy_

_Main Cast :_

_Lee Donghae_

_Kim Heechul_

_Choi Siwon_

_Kim Kibum_

_Tan Hankyung_

_Ft .another kpop icons_

_Main Pair : SiHae_

_Genre : Romance, Family, Yaoi, BL, Hurt, Sad_

_Rated : T_

_Summary : Lee Donghae, seorang remaja pria yang kini dilanda rasa sedih dan keputus asaan karena kehilangan sang Ibu, harus menerima berbagai perubahan dalam hidupnya saat ia harus menerima kehadiran ibu tiri dalam hidupnya.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Minki Elfishy*********************<br>**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Seakan dunia yang ada dihadapanku ini lenyap seketika,lenyap tanpa sisa. Apa ini? Ini tak mungkin nyata.. Ani! Ini tidaklah semua menjadi seperti ini? Tahukah kalian? Aku sesungguhnya belum siap untuk berada dalam sistuasi ini. Ini bagaikan kesalahan penorehan takdir yang tergaris dalam hidupku. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang kuinginkan, tidak seperti apa yang kuharapkan. Mungkin aku tidak akan menginginkan itu bila aku harus memilih. Tuhanku… Kenapa dan mengapa Engkau berikan padaku suratan hidup seperti ini. Aku benar dan sungguh-sungguh tak meminta, aku juga tak berharap memilikinya. Aku hanya akan selalu punya satu ibu; dan dia itu adalah Ibu kandungku yang telah Kau panggil sebelumnya. Bagiku, tidak ada yang lain mampu menggantikan dan menandingi besar kasih sayang, cinta, dan pengorbanannya untukku. Cinta yang ia berikan sungguhlah tulus, tanpa ada paksaan. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, aku benar-benar belum bisa menerima kehadiran orang lain dalam hidup ini. Apalagi orang yang kini akan menjadi pengganti dia yang paling kusayangi. Aku belum bisa! Sungguh aku tak bisa! Entah itu sampai kapan; mungkin saja selamanya."<em>

_**Ch 5*************_

* * *

><p>Setelah pertemuan singkat mereka tadi di sekolah, Donghae kini hanya dapat duduk termenung di dalam kamarnya. Suasana sepi kini menyelimuti dirinya, tatapan matanya menggambarkan sebuah isyarat kekecewaan. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang ia harapkan saat ini; Ibu tiri? Benarkah? Ia bahkan tak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Sedikit saja anggapan itu terlintas saja tidaklah ada, dan kini hal itu datang tak terduga. Ini seperti sebuah permainan sulap; bisa-bisanya hal ini dapat terjadi dalam kurun waktu yang begitu singkat. Aneh? Tentu saja hal itu tengah dirasakan oleh Donghae. Dirinya seakan belum siap, bahkan belum sama sekali siap untuk beradaptasi dengan keadaan rumah saat ini. Apalagi ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit lagi; ia punya seorang saudara tiri? Dan kenapa Tuhan memberikannya sesuatu seperti ini. Ia bahkan tak pernah menyukai saudaranya itu di sekolah; dan sekarang? Ia mungkin sebentar lagi harus bertindak akrab kepada sosok itu.<p>

"_Arrrggghhhh… ini gila? Benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya."_Donghae marah dalam hatinya.

Berbeda halnya dengan Donghae yang tengah mengurung dirinya dalam kamarnya itu. Di ruang keluarga, seorang pria nampak asyik menonton sebuah acara variety show. Sesekali tawanya membludak seketika saat terjadi sebuah adegan lucu; mungkin ia benar-benar sudah menganggap rumah itu adalah rumah miliknya.

Para pelayan yang ada dalam rumah itu hanya menatap heran kearahnya.

"_Aigoo.. Dia itu siapa?"_Tanya seorang pelayan kepada pelayan yang lainnya.

"_Dia? Kamu belum tahu ya, dia itu adalah anak dari Nyonya Heechul." _Jawab pelayan yang ditanya itu.

"_Nyonya Heechul yang akan menjadi ibu tiri Tuan muda?"_Tanya pelayan itu sedikit terkejut.

"_Eummm..Kasihan ya tuan muda, pasti ia akan sangat sedih sekarang."_jawab pelayan yang satunya.

"_Iya juga. Aku pun turut sedih akan hal itu. Bagaimana tidak? Aku dengar, Nyonya Heechul itu orangnya keras dan kejam. Aku takut tuan muda akan diperlakukannya dengan tidak baik nantinya seperti di film-film."_sambung pelayan yang lain.

"_Hush! Jangan bicara seperti itu.. Kita doa'kan saja yang terbaik untuk tuan muda ya."_jawab pelayan lain menenangkan.

_**Ch 5************_

* * *

><p>"<em>Chagiya… Kenapa kau terlihat murung seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah?"<em>Tanya Zhoumi khawatir.

"_Bagaimana aku tidak murung? Apa'an ini? Kau pikir aku anak kecil?"_sahut Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya menunjuk boneka yang ada ditangannya. Bagaimana ia tak kesal? Zhoumi datang ke rumahnya hanya untuk memberikan ia sebuah boneka kelinci putih. Hal itu jelas-jelas membuatnya kesal. Walaupun dalam hubungan mereka ia adalah uke, tapi ia bukanlah uke yang begitu suka akan hal-hal seperti itu. Bagi uke lain, itu mungkin adalah kado terindah untuk dirinya, tapi untuknya tidak sama sekali. Melihat ekspresi cemberut yang kini makin membuat wajah manis namjachingunya itu menjadi lucu, dengan cepat Zhoumi menghapus ekspresi wajah itu dengan segera mendaratkan sebuah ciuman. Setelah ciuman singkat itu berakhir, ekspresi Henry menjadi berubah 100%. Wajahnya kini mulai merona merah, dan hal itu membuat ia terpaksa menundukkan wajahnya malu. Merasa lucu akan tindakan kekasihnya itu, Zhoumi pun mengangkat wajah Henry hingga mata mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya dan kembali menepis jarak di antara keduanya. Dimulai dengan hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir mereka berdua, Zhoumi kini dengan beraninya mulai memberi lumatan lembut di bibir kekasihnya itu. Henry yang menyadari itu kemudian hanya mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher namjachingunya itu. Belum berselang beberapa detik mereka berciuman, tiba-tiba Siwon turun dari tangga dan ia seketika terkejut melihat kejadian itu.

"_Yakk..! Mwohaneungeoya?"_teriak Siwon keras sambil berlari mendekati kedua orang itu yang buru-buru melepas ciuman hangat itu.

"_A….ani… aniyo hyung. Ka.. kami tidak berbuat apa-apa."_jawab Henry gugup. Bisa mati ia kalau hal itu dilaporkan ke orang tua mereka.

"_Aigoo.. kalian pikir aku tidak melihatnya eoh? Eitss… Adik hyung ini sudah mulai nakal ya?"_sambung Siwon dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Zhoumi dan Henry yang mendengar penuturan Siwon lalu menunduk malu. Siwon yang menyadari itu lalu tersenyum kecil karena ia berhasil menangkap basah apa yang dilakukan oleh keduanya.

Sedikit terlintas dipikiran Siwon,

"_Andaikan ciuman itu adalah ciumanku dan…" _lamunan Siwon hilang seketika saat Henry mengagetkannya.

"_Hyung jebal… jangan beritahu appa dan eomma ya? Jebal… eoh…_

"_Aissh! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali.. Araesso araesso.. Hyung tidak akan memberitahu hal itu."_jawab Siwon kesal karena Henry telah melenyapkan lamunannya tadi.

"_Jinjjayo hyung? Wuaaahhh,, jeongmal gomawoyo."_ucap Henry seraya memeluk kakak laki-lakinya itu.

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum akan kejadian itu, ia bahkan sebenarnya tahu kalau Siwon itu adalah tipe orang yang tak suka mengadu untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Siwon pun sekilas melirik kearah Zhoumi dan tersenyum jail. Tentu saja Zhoumi sangat mengenal watak Siwon; mereka berdua sudah lama sekali berteman hingga di bangku sekolah menengah saja, mereka berdua adalah teman sebangku.

_**Ch 5************_

* * *

><p>Sore yang indah ditemani dengan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi kini berganti dengan terangnya langit malam akan sinar rembulan purnama. Jauh sinar itu menyapa hingga keseluruh ujung dunia, menemani sepasang mata yang tengah menatap sendu kepadanya. Mata itu seolah kini menggambarkan rasa sedih dan kecewa, mungkin lebih dari rasa yang bisa untuk ditafsirkan.<p>

Udara dingin yang menyapa kulitnya pun tak ia hiraukan; ia masih saja berdiri dengan setianya di depan jendela kamarnya itu. Hingga pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang di balik sana.

Ia berbalik untuk melihat sosok itu, wajahnya tak sedikitpun menampakkan ekspresi. Hanya ekspresi dingin dan datar yang ia berikan kepada sosok di dekat pintunya tersebut.

"_Ada apa kau kemari?"_Tanya Donghae datar sambil tetap memandang keluar jendela kamarnya.

"_Aku hanya disuruh appa untuk memanggilmu. Appa dan Eomma telah menunggumu di bawah untuk makan malam."_balas sosok itu.

"_Appa? Apa ayahmu juga ikut makan malam bersama disini?"_Tanya Donghae sambil berbalik menatap sosok itu.

"_tsk! Apa kamu gila? Tentu saja ayahku yang miskin itu tak akan mungkin datang kesini. Lagian eomma tidak akan mengizinkannya untuk merusak acara makan malam kupanggil Appa itu tentu saja Appa-mu itu. Kita sekarang sudah menjadi saudara, jadi apa salahnya jika aku juga memanggilnya ayah." Jawab pria itu._

Donghae yang mendengar itu seketika menjadi muak. Ia remas tirai jendela di samping dirinya kini, ia bahkan tak pernah meminta pada orangtuanya untuk memberi ia kenyataan yang begitu pahit ini, ia harus menerima orang yang sudah terlanjur ia benci sebelumnya. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia sangat tidak suka jika ada orang yang seenaknya saja memanggil Appa-nya sebagai orangtuanya juga. Dengan seketika Donghae berbalik dan ia sedikit terkejut saat pria itu kini tepat berada dihadapannya. Mata mereka kini seakan beradu dalam sebuah tatapan.

"_Dia ini benar-benar benalu dalam hidupku."_Donghae membatin.

"_Hey hyung! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau tidak suka kalau aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah?"_tanya pria itu

"_Geureuh!.Niga shireo!"_sahut Donghae dingin

"_O wow ow…. Kamu benar-benar menyenangkan ya.. Aku baru tahu kalau kamu adalah orang yang menyenangkan seperti itu._sambung pria itu sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Geummanhae! Apa yang kalian inginkan? Apa yang akan kau dan ibumu lakukan kepada keluargaku? Eoh? Cepat katakan !"_balas Donghae spontan menahan amarahnya.

_**Xx***********_

* * *

><p>"<em>Aigoo yeobo.. kenapa mereka berdua lama sekali? Aku jadi khawatir."<em>kata Heechul cemas.

"_Kita tunggu saja sebentar yeobo. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka turun."_sambung Hankyung menenangkan.

"_Tapi ini sudah hampir 10 menit. Kenapa lama sekali? Ayo yeobo.. Kita lihat saja mereka ke atas"_

Karena dipaksa oleh Heechul, Hankyung pun mengiyakannya dan segera berjalan ke atas, menuju kamar Donghae.

Kembali ke kamar Donghae, tampaknya suasana tegang masih menyelimuti mereka berdua yang berada dalam kamar itu.

"_Owh… Ternyata kamu juga bisa marah ya? Aku kira kamu itu hanyalah namja polos dan bodoh seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh anak-anak di sekolah."_sambung pria itu.

"_aku tanya sekali lagi.. apa tujuanmu masuk ke rumah ini bersama ibumu itu?"_kata Donghae kesal.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Donghae, pria itu mulai berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Donghae melihat kelakuan namja itu menjadi semakin kesal. Tak tahu harus berbicara menggunakan kata apa lagi, ia hanya dapat terdiam hingga,

"_Ryeowook-ssi! Koggi isseo!_

Pria yang merasa namanya disebut itupun berbalik dan menatap remeh kearah Donghae,

"_Kami hanya ingin mengambil semua kebahagiaan darimu satu-persatu, hingga tak tersisa satupun untukmu nanti."_

Kaget akan jawaban dari Ryeowook, Donghae pun dengan sekejap melangkahkan kakinya dan menghalangi jalan Ryeowook.

Tanpa berkata lagi, satu tamparan keras kini mendarat dengan telaknya di pipi mulus namja bernama Ryeowook itu bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kamar.

Hankyung dan Heechul yang melihat itu terkejut akan tindakan Donghae. Dengan cepat pula, Ryeowook berlari mendekati Heechul sembari menangis. Sebenarnya, tamparan itu tidaklah begitu sakit baginya. Ia hanya ingin membuat keadaan menjadi lebih menguntungkan untuknya. Hankyung yang mendengar tangisan itu pun menjadi marah dan mendekati Donghae.

"_Mwohaneungeoya!"_bentak Hankyung.

"_Appa.. Ini bukanlah yang se…" _belum selesai Donghae berkata, satu tamparan kini telah terlebih dahulu menyapa pipinya.

_Plakkk!_

"_Yeobo… Jangan seperti ini. Mungkin saja ini bukanlah seperti apa yang kita pikirkan sekarang."_kata Heechul lembut sambil mengelus lengan Hankyung.

Buliran air mata kini telah mengalir membasahi wajah manis itu. Sakit.. ini memang sakit. Sungguh tak pernah ia membayangkan akan seperti ini. Ayahnya yang dulu tak pernah sama sekali memukul atau menamparnya; tapi kini sudah pasti menjadi saksi bahwa sifat siapa pun akan berubah akan keadaan. Bukan rasa sakit karena tamparan yang ia rasakan saat ini, melainkan rasa sakit karena inilah pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia ditampar oleh sang ayah yang ia sayangi.

Ia ingin saja memaki makhluk iblis yang dengan sesukanya masuk ke dalam kehidupan keluarganya dan merusak segalanya kini. Apa lagi kata munafik yang keluar dari mulut orang yang dipanggil ibu itu.. Sungguh benar! Benar-benar munafik!

Donghae perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kecewa kepada Hankyung. Hankyung yang kini mulai merasa bersalah akan tindakannya itu pun berusaha memeluk kembali anak semata wayangnya itu. Tapi pelukan itu ditepis oleh Donghae,

"_Geureuh.. aku baik-baik saja Appa. Aku minta kalian sekarang juga keluar dari kamarku ini."_

Mendengar ucapan dari anaknya itu, Hankyung hanya terdiam dan mulai keluar dari kamar diikuti oleh Heechul yang berada disampingnya. Lalu? Dimana Ryeowook?

"_Ini baru permulaan hyung… kau akan mendapat lebih nanti. Selamat malam."_ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum iblis dan keluar dari kamar Donghae.

Donghae dengan cepatnya menutup pintu kamarnya itu dan menangis sejadinya.. Mungkin, hanya kamar itu yang kini dapat mendengar ratapan luka hatinya.

**_DH_*************

* * *

><p>Malam yang menemani Donghae dengan perasaan sakit itu kini berganti dengan indahnya pagi hari dengan sinar mentari dan kokokkan ayam<p>

Hari minggu yang cerah, mungkin saja awal hari yang indah bagi siapa pun yang tengah bersantai di luar.

Tapi berbeda dengan Donghae yang masih setia berada dalam selimut hangatnya itu. Mungkin ia masih kelelahan setelah menangis semalaman. Kejadian itu membuatnya begitu terkejut dan tak percaya.

Beda halnya dengan Ryeowook yang kini sudah bersiap-siap untuk keluar rumah untuk menikmati hari libur. Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, ia bergegas pamit kepada Hankyung dan Heechul. Tapi, belum sempat ia berjalan menuju pintu, Hankyung menahannya,

"_Ryeowook-ah mau kemana?"_

"_aku mau bertemu temanku di taman , appa mau kemana?"_tanya Ryeowook heran.

"_A… appa ada sedikit urusan di luar. Mau pergi bersama? Appa akan mengantarkanmu dulu ke taman itu."_sambung Hankyung.

"_A…a.. gwaenchana appa. Aku bisa naik bus nanti."_tolak Ryeowook

"_Gwaenchana.. akan lebih baik bila kita pergi bersama."_jawab Hankyung. Mereka pun bergegas keluar dan setelah acara cipika cipiki dengan Heechul, Hankyung pun pamit bersama dengan Ryeowook sambil ia mengendarai mobil keluar gerbang rumah.

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang dan menghadap Heechul. Pelayan itu bernama Lee suhae,

"_Permisi nyonya. Ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan tuan muda Donghae."_

"_Nugu?"_tanya Heechul dengan nada jutek.

"_Katanya, ia adalah temannya tuan muda."_jawab suhae pelan.

"_Ya sudah.. Cepat kamu panggilkan Donghae di kamarnya."_sahut heechul malas sambil berlalu meninggalkan Suhae yang tengah gugup akan tingkah majikan barunya itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Suhae kini sudah berada di depan pintu Donghae. Ia ketuk perlahan pintu itu, hingga tak berselang beberapa lama, munculah orang yang disebutnya tuan muda itu.

"_Ada apa bi?"_tanya Donghae pelan

"_Begini tuan muda. Di bawah ada tamu yang katanya adalah teman dari tuan muda."_jawab Suhae

"_Nugu?"_tanya Donghae heran. Setahunya, hari ini Eunhyuk hyung tak mungkin datang bermain kesini. Ia kan sudah bilang kalau akan pergi ke Busan untuk menengok sanak familinya disana. Lalu siapa?

"_Saya sendiri juga tidak tahu tuan."_sahut Suhae.

"_baiklah bi. Aku akan segera turun ke bawah."_sambung Donghae lagi.

**_SW_***************

* * *

><p>Setelah diberi tahu oleh Suhae, Donghae pun turun dari kamarnya dan menuju gerbang rumah. Ia sedikit terkejut karena yang datang itu adalah sunbae-nya di sekolah; Siwon. Denga senyuman manis yang ia tunjukkan, ia kemudian membukakan pintu gerbang itu dan mempersilahkan Siwon untuk masuk.<p>

"_A… Siwon sunbae. Wae geureuh?"_tanya Donghae.

Siwon yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa; tentu saja ia datang tanpa alasan karena ia hanya ingin melihat keadaan Donghae sekarang. Dan ternyata, keadaan Donghae baik-baik saja, hanya ia sedikit heran ketika melihat mata Donghae yang terlihat sedikit membengkak.

Mungkin saja ia masih sedih akan hal itu; tentu wajar kalau ia menangis.

Merasa tak ada tanggapan dari Siwon, Donghae pun menjadi bingung.

"_Sunbae, neo gwaenchana?"_tanya Donghae lagi.

"_A… hahaha.. Tentu saja aku baik."_sahut Siwon kaget sambil tertawa menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya itu.

"_Lalu.. ada apa sunbae kesini?"_tanya Donghae lagi.

"_Oh itu.. aku tadi sebenarnya hanya lewat saja, dan kebetulan ingin saja melihat kamu baik?"_tanya Siwon.

Lama dalam pemikirannya, entah apa yang harus ia katakana kepada Siwon. Tidaklah mungkin kalau ia harus menceritakan hal yang terjadi padanya semalam.

"_Aku baik sunbae. Mau mampir dulu?"_Donghae kembali bertanya.

"_A… tidak usah.. Lagian, aku masih harus mengantarkan Henry ke tempat latihan piano."_sambung Siwon gugup.

"_A… geureosseo.. Salam buat Henry ya.."_sahut Donghae sambil menatap Siwon yang kini sudah berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"_ne.."_jawab Siwon mengiyakan sambil memasuki mobilnya. Donghae pun kembali berjalan meninggalkan gerbang. Belum beberapa lama ia melangkah, ia bertemu dengan Heechul yang kini sedang berjalan kearahnya. Tanpa peduli akan kedatangan Heechul, Donghae terus saja berjalan hingga melewati Heechul. Tapi langkahnya terhenti kala Heechul memegang lengan kirinya.

"_Mau kemana kau?"_tanya Heechul.

"_Bukan urusanmu!" _jawab Donghae sambil hendak berjalan lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya harus tertahan karena Heechul masih setia memegang lengannya.

"_Aigoo… Kenapa bisa lupa buku ini? Aku harus memberi buku ini kepadanya."_kata Siwon kesal akan dirinya dan mulai menuju gerbang rumah Donghae lagi. Siwon baru saja akan menjalankan mobilnya, tapi niatnya itu batal saat ia melihat buku di samping jok mobilnya.

"_Apa kau tidak pernah diajak sopan santun oleh orangtuamu?"_tanya Heechul dengan nada datar.

Tak mau mendengar pertanyaan itu, Donghae pun berusaha jalan lagi. Tapi, masih saja tangan Heechul menahan ia untuk berjalan.

"_Panggil aku __Ibu__."_kata Heechul sambil mulai membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Donghae.

"_Ani. Ibuku hanya satu, dan tidak lebih."_jawab Donghae menolak.

"_Aku katakan sekali lagi. Panggil ak__u ibu."_kata Heechul lagi.

"_Shireo! Kau bukan ibuku. Ibuku hanyalah, Eomma Teukie seorang."_

_Plakkk...!_

"_Ibumu sudah mati! Dan dia tidak ada lagi disini! Apa kau paham!"_bentak Heechul.

Donghae terdiam seketika saat tamparan itu mengenai wajahnya. Pandangannya kini jatuh kepada seseorang di depan pintu gerbang. Ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar...

Siwon yang melihat itu hanya diam tanpa berkata apa-apa. 

_**To be continued**_

_**Apa chapter ini aneh?**_

_**Terserahlah... tapi kasihan aku pada Hae.. Jadi nggak tega lagi.. Gimana menurut kalian, lovely readers?**_

_**Mind to Review for this Chapter?**_

_**Thanks buat yang udah review pada chap. Sebelumnya...**_

_**Gomawo...*Peluk_Hangat_Readers_Semua***_


	6. Chapter 6

_Title : My Stepmother_

_Author : Minki Elfishy_

_Main Cast :_

_Lee Donghae_

_Kim Heechul_

_Choi Siwon_

_Kim Kibum_

_Tan Hankyung_

_Ft .another kpop icons_

_Main Pair : SiHae_

_Genre : Romance, Family, Yaoi, BL, Hurt, Sad_

_Rated : T_

_Summary : Lee Donghae, seorang remaja pria yang kini dilanda rasa sedih dan keputus asaan karena kehilangan sang Ibu, harus menerima berbagai perubahan dalam hidupnya saat ia harus menerima kehadiran ibu tiri dalam hidupnya.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>On Previously chapter,<em>

"_Ibumu sudah mati! Dan dia tidak ada lagi disini! Apa kau paham!"_

Donghae terdiam seketika saat tamparan itu mengenai wajahnya. Pandangannya kini jatuh kepada seseorang di depan pintu gerbang. Ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar...

Siwon yang melihat itu hanya diam tanpa berkata apa-apa.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback on,<em>

"_Hae sayang kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?"_Tanya Leeteuk sambil memangku anak sematawayangnya itu.

"_Kalo Hae suda besal, Hae mau jadi Pilot."_jawab Donghae membanggakan.

Leeteuk yang mendengar jawaban anaknya pun tersenyum lebar. Ia sungguh kagum akan cita-cita anaknya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Dari keluarganya saja tidak ada satupun yang berprofesi sebagai pilot. Ditambah lagi Hankyung; ayah Donghae itu juga adalah seorang pengusaha. Karena bingung dan penasaran akan cita-cita anaknya itu, Leeteuk kembali bertanya,

"_Sebenarnya Hae mau jadi pilot karena apa? Apa teman Hae di sekolah juga cita-citanya jadi pilot?"_

Donghae spontan menggelengkan kepalanya lucu dan kemudian berbalik menatap sang eomma,

"_Ani eomma.. Teman Hae maunya jadi penyanyi dan gulu."_jawabnya serius.

"_Lalu? Kenapa Hae mau jadi pilot?"_Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

Dengan senyuman hangatnya yang mulai mengembang sekarang, Donghae dengan bersemangatnya menjawab pertanyaan dari eomma-nya itu,

"_Itu semua kalena, Hae ingin membawa Eomma dan Appa telbang jauh ke tempat yang indah. Hae mau kita selalu belsama."_

Leeteuk yang mendengar ucapan polos anaknya itu tersenyum cerah dan mencium pucuk kepala anaknya itu berulang-ulang.

Ia dengan perasaan yang kini sulit untuk digambarkan; memeluk erat anak kesayangannya itu.

Ia masih saja terus mengoceh dan membiarkan eomma-nya itu hanya menjadi seorang pendengar setia.

Tiba-tiba, muncul seseorang dari balik pintu dan menghentikkan ocehannya. Ia menoleh guna melihat seseorang yang kini berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil tersenyum tulus kepada keduanya.

"_Appa…"_teriak Donghae histeris sambil berlari dan melompat kedalam pelukan hangat seseorang yang ternyata adalah Hankyung.

Hankyung yang mendengar itu semakin tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat tubuh kecil anaknya itu dan mulai menggendongnya.

"_Aigoo… Anak appa ternyata berat juga ya, seperti appa sedang memikul sekarung beras.."_ujar Hankyung dengan nada menggoda.

"_Ye? Apa Hae sebelat itu?"_Tanyanya dengan nada bingung. Dalam pikirannya kini, mana mungkin dengan tubuhnya yang kecil seperti itu, beratnya bisa menyamai sekarung beras.

Hankyung dan Leeteuk yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Tanpa mereka sadari, kekehan mereka itu ternyata didengar oleh Donghae. Donghae pun menoleh bingung… Lalu, seketika keduanya tertawa dan hanya menyisakan Donghae yang bingung akan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Karena tak ingin memikirkannya lebih lama, Donghae pun juga ikut tertawa tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia tertawakan."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback Off….<em>

Kenangan indah itu seketika terlintas seketika dalam benak Donghae.. Ia tersenyum ditemani dengan air matanya yang masih setia mengalir di pipinya itu. Ia masih saja menangis dalam diam, rasa perih karena tamparan keras tadi sungguh membuat ia sakit dan teramat sakit.

Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang baru beberapa hari menginjak rumahnya itu telah berani bertindak seperti itu? Sungguh sebuah ironi yang membuatnya kini tak henti-hentinya menangis. Masa-masa indah bersama sang eomma yang sangat ia cintai itu kini berlalu dengan begitu banyak masa suram yang harus ia hadapi kedepannya.

Belum sampai seminggu kehadiran 2 orang yang kini sangat ia benci itu begitu teramat menyakitkan. Bagaimana bila sebulan? Atau 1 tahun? Dan bahkan selamanya? Apa ia akan terus menderita seperti sekarang ini. Ia menangis sambil merangkul erat sebuah frame berisikan gambar dirinya bersama sang eomma dan appa-nya. Air matanya terus saja mengalir membasahi celana pendek yang ia pakai sekarang. Tanpa ia sadari seorang pelayan kini sedang menatap miris kondisinya dari balik pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Pelayan itu ternyata adalah Suhae yang tanpa diketahui juga menyaksikan peristiwa beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"_Tuan muda… neo gwaenchana..? Sebelumnya, aku belum pernah melihatmu menangis sepilu ini."_ujar Suhae pelan sambil kembali menutup rapat pintu kamar Donghae.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Shireo! Kau bukan ibuku. Ibuku hanyalah, Eomma Teukie seorang."<em>

_Plakkk...!_

"_Ibumu sudah mati! Dan dia tidak ada lagi disini! Apa kau paham!"_

Kata-kata itu seakan terus terlintas dalam pikiran Siwon sekarang. Ia baru pertama kali menyaksikan orang yang sangat ia cintai itu diperlakukan dengan tindakan yang begitu kasar.

"_Dia….? Siapa dia? Kenapa ia melakukan itu?"_Siwon membatin.

Siwon masih saja terbayang akan peristiwa itu, ia bahkan tak menyadari sosok yang kini telah berdiri dibelakangnya sekarang. Sosok itu tampak sedikit kebingungan akan tingkah laku sang kakak di depannya sekarang.

"_Hyung…"_ujar Henry pelan tapi ia juga bahkan tak mendapatkan respon.

Henry yang melihat Siwon pun menjadi tambah bingung, apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia pikirkan? Apa ia setuli itu? Tentu saja tidak, karena Siwon masih bergelut dengan pikirannya tadi.

"_Apa aku menelponnya saja untuk mengetahui keadaannya sekarang? Tapi…? Aku kan tak punya nomor telponnya? Lalu bagaimana ini?"_Siwon menggerutu kecil.

Henry yang samar mendengar ucapan Siwon itu menjadi semakin bingung akan tingkah laku hyung-nya saat ini. Ia memijat sekilas dahinya dan kembali menatap pundak Siwon.

"_Aigoo… Dia itu kenapa?"_ucap Henry sambil berbalik untuk keluar dari kamar Siwon.

"_Henry? Mungkin saja ia punya nomornya Donghae?"_Siwon membatin sambil bergegas bangun dari kursinya. Ia berbalik dan hendak menuju kamar Henry, tapi ternyata sosok yang ia cari itu sekarang sudah mendekati pintu kamarnya dan hendak berjalan keluar.

"_Henry-ah.."_Siwon berucap

Henry yang mendengar panggilan itupun berbalik dan mendengus kesal,

"_Ciihhh..! Kenapa baru sekarang dia memanggilku?"_batin Henry kesal.

Siwon pun berjalan mendekati Henry dan mulai meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Henry,

"_Henry-ah… Apa kau punya nomor telpon Donghae?"  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tangisannya kini sudah mulai berangsur reda. Hanya isakkan kecil yang masih sedikit terdengar dari bibirnya yang kini mulai memucat. Air matanya kini berganti dengan butiran keringat halus yang entah sejak kapan sudah mulai membasahi wajahnya. Tubuhnya menggigil dan isakkan yang terdengar pun sedikit bergetar.<p>

Ia rangkul erat kedua lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya. Matanya mulai tertutup, sepertinya ia kelelahan karena sudah seharian ia menangis.

Disisi lain, Siwon yang belum mendapat nomor telpon dari Donghae terlihat semakin gusar. Usahanya untuk menghubungi Donghae ternyata harus ia urungkan dulu saat ini. Henry saja tidak memiliki nomor telpon Donghae.. Ia jadi semakin bingung harus memintanya kepada siapa lagi.

Berbeda dengan Siwon, Heechul kini dilanda rasa bersalah atas kelakuannya tadi pagi. Ia terlalu dikuasai akan emosinya waktu itu. Sedangkan Ryeowook yang kini berada disampingnya asyik menonton acara reality show. Ia seolah tak peduli akan raut kekhawatiran yang ada pada ibunya sekarang.

"_A..ani.. apa aku terlalu berlebihan tadi? Apa? Oh.. Maldo andweyo.. Seharusnya aku tidak menamparnya. Bagaimana bila nanti ia mengadukan hal itu kepada ayahnya? Tidak! Itu tak boleh terjadi.."_batin Heechul berkecamuk.

Heechul yang kini dilanda rasa bersalah atas perlakuannya kepada Donghae tadi pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menaiki tangga.

"_Eomma… Mau kemana?"_Tanya Ryeowook yang ternyata menyadari kepergian eomma-nya.

Heechul yang mendengar itupun menghentikkan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk menjawab pertanyaaan anaknya itu,

"_Aniya…Cuma mau melihat lebih lagi keadaan rumah ini."_jawab Heechul singkat.

Ryeowook yang mendapat jawaban itu hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan kembali focus akan acara yang sedang ia tonton sekarang.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hyung.. sudah malam begini kamu hendak kemana?"<em>Tanya Henry saat melihat sang kakak sudah rapi memakai jaket tebal dan topi sembari menutup pintu kamarnya.

"_Ne Siwon-ah… Kamu sebenarnya mau kemana sayang?"_Tanya Sang ibu yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong.

"_Aku ada keperluan sebentar saja diluar.. Tidak akan lama.."_sambung Siwon menjelaskan.

"_Tapi ini sudah hampir larut sayang.."_ujar Jaejoong khawatir.

"_Gwaenchana eomma.. Aku akan baik-baik saja.. Neo geogjeong eun-hajima."_Siwon berucap santai sambil memeluk ibunya.

* * *

><p>Heechul yang tadinya menaiki tangga kini sudah tiba dilantai 2 rumah itu. Ia sepertinya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Benar saja, ia kini berjalan menghampiri pintu kamar Donghae. Sedikit keraguan tersirat dalam dirinya, ia pegang gagang pintu kamar itu perlahan; tapi sejenak ia melepasnya lagi.<p>

Ia masih saja diselimuti keraguan untuk membuka pintu kamar itu. Tapi, ia kembali memutuskan untuk membukanya, hanya sekedar untuk memastikan keadaan seseorang di dalam sana.

Pintu kamar itu pun sedikit terbuka dan matanya menyelinap mencuri pandang dalam ruangan yang sebenarnya sudah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Tatapannya jatuh pada sosok pemilik kamar yang tengah membenamkan kepalanya dalam posisi yang mungkin sudah author jelaskan sebelumnya.

Tidak ada sedikit pergerakan dari sosok itu, dan hal itu makin membuat Heechul penasaran. Karena ingin segera melunaskan rasa penasarannya itu, Heechul pun berjalan ke dalam kamar itu dan mulai mendekati sosok yang masih berada dalam posisi yang sama diatas tempat tidur berseprai nemo.

Ragu-ragu Heechul duduk disamping ranjang itu; ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tubuh kecil itu; tubuh Donghae. Tapi…..

Donghae langsung saja ambruk.. Heechul yang melihat itu langsung membulatkan matanya seketika.

Segera ia pegang tubuh Donghae, dan ia terkejut saat merasakan hawa panas dari tubuh itu kini sudah merambat ke jari-jari tangannya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Siwon keluar dari rumahnya dengan mengendarai mobil pribadinya. Ia semakin khawatir sekarang, ia seperti merasakan ada sesuatu yang kini tengah terjadi pada Donghae.<p>

Ia injak pedal gas mobilnya itu dan mengendarai mobilnya itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia seakan tak peduli akan makian dan omelan dari mobil dan kendaraan lain yang sudah ia lewati sebelumnya.

Dalam pikirannya kini hanya satu,

"_Donghae.."_

Dilain sisi, Heechul kini tengah panik dan mulai mengangkat tubuh Donghae. Ia berniat ingin membawa tubuh lemah itu ke rumah sakit sekarang. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia gendong Donghae dan mulai menuruni tangga menuju lantai paling bawah. Ryeowook yang tengah asyik menonton terkejut saat melihat sang ibu berlari keluar menuju pintu rumah.

Ia bangkit dan berlari menuju sang eomma yang kini berusaha membuka pintu rumah. Sulit baginya untuk membukakan pintu itu kalau ia sedang dalam keadaan menggendong Donghae.

Tiba-tiba saja, Ryeowook kini sudah berada disampingnya dan bertanya,

"_Eomma.. Mwohaneungeoya?"_Tanya Ryeowook sambil melihat Donghae yang berada dalam gendongan sang ibu.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang anak, ia malah berkata lain,

"_Ryeowook-ah… Ppa..ppali wa.. Buka pintu ini sekarang.. Kita harus mengantarnya ke rumah sakit sekarang."_ujar Heechul dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah.

"_Mworago? Ckckck.. Apa eomma gila? Buat apa kita bersusah payah membawanya ke rumah sakit. Cukup biarkan ia mati disini dalam keadaan seperti itu. Bukankah ini akan mempermudah kita untuk menyingkirkan ayahnya seperti rencana awal kita?"_sambung Ryeowook acuh.

Heechul yang mendengar ucapan Ryeowook menjadi terkejut seketika, bukannya ia sudah melupakan rencana mereka sebelumnya. Tapi ini bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan bila ia tak bertindak apapun sekarang.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Ryeowook lagi, Heechul kembali memegang gagang pintu dan hendak membukanya. Tapi Ryeowook dengan cepatnya menarik kembali pintu tersebut.

"_Micchin neoiyya?"_Heechul melotot kearah Ryeowook.

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkan eomma membawanya.. Aku sangat membencinya eomma. Jadi biarkan saja ia lenyap sekarang juga."_balas Ryeowook telak.

"_Haaah…. Singkirkan tanganmu itu sekarang!"_bentak Heechul.

"_Shireo! Naega shireotta mariya!"_Ryewook bersikukuh menahan pergerakan eomma-nya.

Tapi apa yang ia lakukan tidak dapat membuat ia menahan eomma-nya dalam waktu lama. Heechul dengan kalap mata mendorong Ryeowook ke belakang. Ryeowook pun terjatuh dalam satu dorongan; dan saat itulah Heechul membuka pintu rumah dan berlari keluar sambil mengunci pintu rumah itu.

Ryeowook bangun dan berlari menuju pintu, tapi na'as pintu itu telah terkunci dari luar. Ia menggeram kesal dan berlari menuju pintu belakang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Siwon kini sudah tiba di depan gerbang rumah Donghae.. Ia hentikan mobilnya dan keluar menuju gerbang. Matanya menangkap sosok yang ia lihat sebelumnya tengah menggendong seseorang dan berlari menuju gerbang tempat ia berdiri.<p>

"_Wae geureuh ahjumma?"_Tanya Siwon khawatir saat Heechul membuka gerbang itu.

"_yaah… Ppali wa… Cepat antarkan kami ke rumah sakit sekarang!"_jawab Heechul keras.

"_Ada apa ini ahjumma?"_Tanya Siwon yang masih belum menyadari sosok Donghae dalam gendongan itu.

Tanpa menjawab lagi pertanyaan Siwon, Heechul lalu mengisyaratkan Siwon untuk menggendong orang dalam pelukannya itu. Siwon tanpa ragu menggendongnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat sosok itu adalah Donghae.

"_Cepat antarkan dia ke rumah sakit sekarang. Dia sedang sakit dan butuh perawatan."_ucap Heecul sambil membukakan pintu mobil Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk mantap dan berjalan masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meletakkan Donghae disampingnya.

Dengan segera, ia men-starter mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan Heechul yang masih berusaha mengatur napasnya.

Ternyata, Ryeowook dari kejauhan sudah melihat hal itu. Ia pun segera mengendarai mobilnya untuk keluar gerbang. Heechul yang menyadari hal itu berteriak menyuruh Ryeowook untuk berhenti. Tapi Ryeowook tak mempedulikan hal itu.

Ia melesat cepat untuk mengejar mobil yang dikendarai oleh Siwon.

Tak berselang lama, Mobil Siwon kini berhenti di depan sebuah Rumah Sakit (Samsung Medical Centre).

Ia bergegas menggendong Donghae dan berlari memasuki pintu rumah sakit itu. Ryeowook juga kini telah tiba di rumah sakit yang sama. Dengan emosi yang membara, ia keluar dan menutup keras pintu mobilnya. Di tempat lain, Siwon kini sudah bertemu dengan para perawat dan mereka bergegas menangani Donghae. Ryeowook terus membuntuti Siwon dari belakang.

* * *

><p><em>30 Menit kemudian<em>_,_

Siwon masih saja mondar-mandir di depan sebuah ruangan **"ICCU"**. Ia dengan setianya menunggu dokter untuk keluar dan memberitahu kepadanya akan keadaan Donghae.

Pintu pun terbuka dan seorang dokter bersama suster keluar dari ruangan itu.

"_Uisa-sangsingim.. Eottokhe? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"_Tanya Siwon dengan nada khawatir.

"_Ne.. Dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya mengalami demam.. Tapi ini bukanlah demam biasa. Panasnya tadi lumayan tinggi. Tapi sekarang suhu tubuhnya sudah mulai menurun. Saya juga telah memberinya obat penenang.. Ia mungkin akan tertidur dalam beberapa jam kedepan."_jelas sang Dokter.

"_Oh… syukurlah.."_balas Siwon lega.

"_Apa anda keluarganya?"_Tanya dokter lagi.

"_Ne…"_sambung Siwon mantap.

"_Baiklah.. Kamu sekarang ikut ke ruangan saya. Saya akan memberikan resep obat yang perlu kamu tebus nanti."_ajak dokter itu sambil berjalan bersama Siwon yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Ternyata Ryeowook juga sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan Siwon dan dokter yang menangani Donghae.

Sebuah senyuman iblis terukir jelas di wajahnya saat ia melihat Siwon berlalu bersama dokter itu.

"_Ini momen yang tepat.. Aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya."_pungkas Ryeowook dalam hati.

Ia pun berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Donghae tadi di rawat. Ia menoleh kesana kemari untuk memastikan kalau tidak ada orang yang melihatnya.

Setelah merasa cukup aman, ia pun masuk dan mulai berjalan perlahan menuju tempat dimana Donghae terbaring sekarang.

Senyuman iblis makin tergambar jelas di wajahnya saat ia mendapati Donghae yang tengah tertidur.

"_Hari ini.. Malam ini… Akan kupastikan ini menjadi malam terakhirmu untuk melihat dunia ini."_ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan pisau sebuah botol cairan dari kantong jaketnya.

* * *

><p>Setelah mendapat resep dari dokter, Siwon pun berjalan keluar ruangan dokter itu dan hendak menuju apotek dekat rumah sakit itu. Tapi, ia urungkan niatnya… Ia sepertinya masih ingin melihat keadaan Donghae secara langsung sekarang.<p>

Ryeowook memasukkan cairan itu ke dalam suntikkan dan ia tersenyum lagi.

Sebelum melakukan tujuannya, ia kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Donghae.

"_Tidur yang nyenyak ya Donghae-ssi.."_

Ia pun mulai mendekati botol infuse yang tergantung di samping Donghae.

Siwon yang sudah memutari beberapa blok kini sudah tiba lagi di depan ruangan Donghae di rawat.

Tangannya mulai memegang gagang pintu itu dan…

_**To be continued**_

_**Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan oleh Ryeowook?**_

**_Lalu?_**

_**Bagaimana dengan Siwon sekarang?**_

_**Akankah ia berhasil menggagalkan rencana Ryeowook itu?**_

**Next**_** Chap!**_

**Thanks**_** buat lovely readers yang udah ngereview di chapter sebelumnya..**_

_**Semoga semakin suka akan kelanjutan cerita ini..**_

_**Annyeong!**_

_**Sampai Jumpa**_** lagi**


	7. Chapter 7

_Title : My Stepmother_

_Author : Minki Elfishy_

_Main Cast :_

_Lee Donghae_

_Kim Heechul_

_Choi Siwon_

_Kim Kibum_

_Tan Hankyung_

_Ft .another kpop icons_

_Main Pair : SiHae_

_Genre : Romance, Family, Yaoi, BL, Hurt, Sad_

_Rated : T_

_Summary : Lee Donghae, seorang remaja pria yang kini dilanda rasa sedih dan keputus asaan karena kehilangan sang Ibu, harus menerima berbagai perubahan dalam hidupnya saat ia harus menerima kehadiran ibu tiri dalam hidupnya._

_On Previously chapter,_

"_Tidur yang nyenyak ya Donghae-ssi.."_

* * *

><p>- <em>My Stepmother -<em>

"Dia kelihatannya baik-baik sekarang pada kondisi fisiknya, tapi kami tak yakin dengan kondisi psikis-nya, kata dokter dengan nada khawatir kepada Siwon. "Tapi anda tak perlu terlalu khawatir akan apa yang saya katakan ini, karena itu masih analisa saya semata, sambung dokter itu lagi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon yang mendengar hal itu terdiam sejenak dan kembali mem-flashback apa yang pernah ia lihat kemarin dan hari ini. "Siapa sebenarnya pria itu? kenapa dia punya 2 sisi yang berbeda saat aku bertemu dengannya baik hari ini ataupun kemarin? Bukankah dia itu adalah pria yang menampar Hae kemarin? Tapi kenapa hari ini dia…? Ungkap Siwon resah sambil sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya bingung. Tak ingin berpikir terlalu lama, Siwon pun berjalan sepanjang lorong sambil memegang resep obat yang perlu ditebus untuk Donghae.

Di tempat lain, Ryeowook berdiri dalam kamar Donghae dirawat yang tampak gelap. Mungkin suster sengaja mematikan lampunya agar pasien tadi; Donghae dapat beristirahat dengan nyaman. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang begitu bagus untuk pikiran mereka, karena itu malahan menjadi kesempatan terbaik bagi Ryeowook untuk menjalankan rencananya dengan mudah.

"Tak begitu sulit bagiku untuk mengakhiri permainan kita sekarang Lee Donghae. Bukankah ini menarik? Dewi fortuna memanglah sedang berada dipihakku sekarang. Dan kau hanyalah perlu tertidur sesaat untuk persiapan tidur yang lebih lama, bahkan mungkin kau tak akan bangun lagi untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kau cintai. Kau tahu kenapa aku begini? Aku sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang begitu tega untuk melakukan hal seperti ini. Tapi keadaan kini tengah memaksaku untuk berbuat seperti ini. Dan aku rasa, hidup bukan untuk takut dan terus bersembunyi dari jati diri. Bila kehendak jahat itu ada, apa kita harus melepasnya sia-sia? Apa itu benar Lee Donghae? Kenapa kau tak menjawabku? Apa kau sedang mimpi indah sekarang? Ucap Ryeowook panjang lebar di telinga Donghae.

Siwon terus saja berjalan memutari beberapa blok, karena Rumah sakit ini memanglah cukup besar dan luas. "Ini sialnya, kenapa aku tak pernah mau diajak eomma ke rumah sakit waktu itu? Hasilnya beginilah, aku bingung sendiri kemana aku harus menebus obatnya sekarang, gerutu Siwon sambil melihat kesana kemari. Masih bingung akan apa yang harus ia lakukan, Siwon dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengagetkannya dari belakang yang membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Aigoo… Kenapa Choi sunbae yang terhormat begitu terkejut sekarang? Apa sunbae sedang melakukan kejahatan sekarang? Omo… omo! Jangan bilang sunbae tadi menabrak orang dan…, belum selesai pria yang tingginya jauh dari Siwon selesai bicara, Siwon sudah langsung membekap mulut pria itu dengan tangannya. "Ya! Cigeum mwohaneungeoya? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini Kyungsoo-ah?, ucap Siwon pelan sambil menatap tajam kearah pria pendek yang diketahui adalah Kyungsoo; Hoobae-nya di sekolah.

Bukankah menjawab, Kyungsoo malah balik menatap Siwon. "Ya! Neo paboya! Kenapa kau tak jawab pertanyaanku? Sambung Siwon kesal. Dengan sedikit kesusahan, Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya dan menunjuk tangan Siwon yang sedang membekap mulutnya. Siwon yang sadar dengan cepat melepas bekapannya dan berdecih.

"Hosh hosh! Hosh.. bagaimana aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu sunbae, sedangkan tanganmu yang besar itu masih membekap mulutku. Huh! Hampir saja, bisa-bisa aku mati karena kehabisan oksigen, jawab Kyungsoo sambil menghirup oksigen dan melepaskannya berulang-ulang seakan ia benar-benar kekurangan oksigen yang begitu banyak.

"Sudahlah, maaf. Jadi apa ? Apa yang membuatmu ada disini? Kau tidak sopan sekali tadi, kalau aku mati jantungan bagaimana eoh? Kata Siwon sambil hendak melemparkan deathglare kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aku kesini karena tadi membawa makanan untuk nenek. Nenekku sedang dirawat disini, dan entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin makan ramen, jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk pintu kamar neneknya dirawat. "Kau ternyata anak yang begitu baik ya… Cih…., sambung Siwon sedikit tersenyum kecil. "Lalu sunbae sendiri sedang apa? Kyungsoo balik bertanya. "Oh itu, aku sedang menemani seseorang disini, ia dirawat disini tadi karena sedang sakit, kata Siwon menjelaskan. "Oh begitu.. Aku kira sunbae tadi.. Eh tidak.. Lalu sunbae sekarang hendak kemana? Pulangkah? Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. "Oh itu.. Kebetulan kamu ada disini. Maukah kau membantuku untuk menebus obat ini di apotek? Soalnya aku mau mengecek keadaan temanku sekarang, ucap Siwon sambil mengedipkan matanya. "Aissh! Tentu saja aku dapat. Berikan kertas resep itu kepadaku, aku akan menebus obatnya sekarang, kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar. 

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lee Donghae… Ayo kau bangun.. Dan rebut kembali kebahagianmu dariku! Apa kau tak ingin bangun? Apa kau ingin aku mengambil semuanya hingga tak tersisa? Kenapa kau tak jawab? Jawab aku Lee Donghae! Ehe eheh.. hhhhhh… Jika kau benar mengingikan hal itu, aku akan membantumu secara gratis, ucap Ryeowook sendiri karena Donghae memanglah sedang tak sadarkan diri karena pengaruh dari obat penenang yang diberikan oleh dokter.

Ryeowook pun perlahan mengambil sebuah botol kecil dan alat suntik dari sakunya. Ia pun memasukkan cairan dari botol itu ke suntikan yang ia pegang dan berjalan mendekati botol infus disamping tempat tidur Donghae.

Siwon masih saja berjalan dan akhirnya ia tiba di depan ruangan Donghae dirawat. Tangannya mulai memegang gagang pintu ruangan itu dan,

"Apa aku masuk saja ataukah? Mungkin Donghae perlu istirahat sekarang, ucap Siwon sambil melepaskan tangannya dari gagang pintu tersebut. Siwon pun membalikan tubuhnya dan hendak berjalan, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar sebuah suara samar-samar dari kamar Donghae. Siwon pun dengan cepat memegang gagang pintu itu dan membukanya dengan cepat bersamaan dengan lampu ruangan yang menyala. Siwon terdiam sesaat saat ia melihat seseorang yang duduk disebelah Donghae sambil meletakkan kepalanya di tempat tidur dimana Donghae tidur.

Karena kaget akan bunyi pintu dan nyala lampu bersamaan, pria itu pun terbangun dan menatap lembut kearah Siwon. "Ahh… maaf karena telah mengganggu tidurmu, ngomong-ngomong kamu siapa dan sedang apa kamu di kamar ini? Tanya Siwon sambil berjalan mendekati pria itu.

"Oh maaf.. Kamu pasti belum mengenalku, tapi aku sungguh telah mengenal dan tahu sedikit tentang sunbae. Aku Kim Ryeowook, saudara tiri dari Lee Donghae; ucap pria yang tak lain adalah Ryeowook.

"Oh… Jinjja? Maaf karena aku sama sekali belum mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya, sambung Siwon sambil tersenyum kearah Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang melihat itu hanya dapat tersenyum balik menanggapi jawaban Siwon. "Aku sedih akan keadaan Donghae hyung sekarang. Aku tak mengerti mengapa eomma-ku begitu kejam kepadanya, padahal hyung itu sangat baik padaku, kata Ryeowook dengan nada yang dibuat seolah ia sedih. "Eomma? Berarti tadi? Kejam? Lalu mengapa tadi eomma-mu begitu khawatir sampai-sampai ia menggendong Donghae? Apa tidak salah apa yang kamu katakan ini? Kata Siwon dengan nada heran. Lagipula ada benarnya juga, karena seperti apa yang Siwon pikirkan, seperti benar-benar mempunyai dua sisi yang berbeda.

"Ne.. Eomma selalu memarahinya tanpa alasan, mungkin tadi eomma terlalu panik karena hyung tiba-tiba jatuh sakit. Jadi begitulah, mungkin eomma merasa bersalah akan perlakuannya beberapa hari ini kepada hyung, kata Ryeowook sambil memegang tangan Donghae dan mengelusnya pelan. Siwon yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam sambil menatap iba kepada Donghae. "Jadi ini yang membuatmu begitu berbeda akhir-akhir ini di sekolah? Pasti itu sangat berat untuk kau jalani Hae-ah,…,Siwon membatin. 

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heechul mondar-mandir di depan rumahnya sambil menghubungi seseorang. Tampaknya ia sedang mencoba untuk menelpon Ryeowook, tapi nomornya sama sekali tak aktif.

"Semoga saja dia tak melakukan hal bodoh, Heechul berharap.

"Apa tuan muda akan baik-baik saja Suhae? Tanya Heerim kepada Suhae. "Nan Mollayo, semoga saja tuan muda tidak apa-apa. Aku heran kenapa nyonya Heechul begitu kasar kepada tuan muda? Sahut Suhae sedih.

"Gomawo, ucap Kyungsoo saat menerima obat dari penjaga apotek. "Sebaiknya aku cepat memberikan obat ini kepada Choi sunbae, sahut Kyungsoo lagi sambil berjalan memasuki Samsung Medical Centre.

Setelah berbicara lama dengan Siwon diluar ruangan Donghae dirawat, Ryeowook pun bangun dan meminta Siwon untuk menemani Donghae mala mini disini. "Siwon-ssi, tolong kamu jaga Donghae hyung malam ini. Aku tak bisa menemaninya malam ini karena aku ada sedikit urusan diluar. Aku mohon bantuannya, ucap Ryeowook seraya pamit meninggalkan Siwon yang menatap punggung Ryeowook yang perlahan hilang saat ia berbelok.

Siwon pun membalikkan badannya dan hendak masuk lagi ke ruangan dimana Donghae dirawat kalau saja sebuah suara tak menghentikannya. "Sunbae..! camkanmanneyo…, kata Kyungsoo sambil berlari mendekati Siwon. "Issh! Kau ini! Badanmu kerdil, tapi suaramu begitu keras. Ini rumah sakit, jadi diamlah sedikit, kata Siwon pelan. "Ehehehe.. iya iya sunbae-nim.. Ini obatnya, jawab Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh kecil. Siwon menerima plastik obat dari Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Jeongmal gomawo Kyungsoo-ah." 

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook tiba di rumahnya kembali dengan perasaan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Sedikit lagi dia berhasil menyingkirkan Donghae dengan begitu mudahnya, tapi apa yang ia dapat? Ia malah harus sejenak mengubur impiannya itu untuk berpura-pura di depan Siwon; orang yang ia tak tahu kenapa bisa dengan begitu pedulinya dengan si ikan amis itu. Ia pukul setir mobilnya dan menggeram, "Ini baru awal Donghae, jangan senang dulu. Karena aku tak akan berhenti saat berhasil melenyapkanmu nanti.

Ia keluar dan menutup pintu mobilnya kasar, tanpa ia sadari Heechul dengan cepatnya menyeretnya menuju sudut halaman. "Apa kau sudah gila eoh? Kau mau membuat semua rencana kita hancur dengan sia-sia? Sergah Heechul sambil melemparkan tatapan iblisnya. "Tsk.. Tak perlu terlalu berusaha keras, ada cela dan kesempatan, kita hanya perlu memanfaatkannya, sambung Ryeowook acuh.

"Tapi bukan begini caranya! Kau bahkan bisa menjerumuskan dirimu sendiri ke penjara jika kau membunuhnya hari ini, BODOH! Kau pikir mereka tak akan curiga akan hal itu? Berpikirlah sebelum bertindak, Ingat itu! sambung Heechul sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook yang menatap tak percaya kepada sang eomma.

"Arrrggghh! Kenapa semuanya tak mengerti aku? Kenapa? Arrrghhh! Geram Ryeowook.

"Aku tak pernah tahu akan begini jadinya alur cerita hidupmu.. Kenapa kau tak pernah mau cerita Hae? Aku sudah terlampau melewati banyak kisah sedih yang kau alami. Maafkan aku Hae, maafkan aku. Ucap Siwon sambil meneteskan air matanya dalam diam sambil menatap wajah Donghae yang tengah tertidur. 

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

-_My Stepmother-_

Cuaca pagi ini tampaknya tak begitu bersahabat, langit yang tampak mendung dan tetes demi tetes air hujan mulai menyapa bumi. Kaca jendela yang mulai basah akan percikan tetes air hujan seakan memberi kesan kaburnya keindahan pandangan takdir yang seiring mulai memudar dari kehidupan seorang Donghae.

Siwon yang ternyata semalaman tidak pulang ke rumahnya karena menunggui Donghae di rumah sakit, rupanya masih tertidur di sofa di dalam ruangan rawat Donghae. Tidurnya yang nyenyak menjadi harus terganggu karena ponselnya yang berdering. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka, Siwon menjawab panggilan yang entah dari siapa sekarang. Tapi kagetnya, ia harus sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga karena sebuah teriakan keras dari balik telepon.

"Ya! Siwon hyung.. Kau kemana saja. Kenapa tak pulang semalam? Eomma benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu sekarang, kata penelpon itu kesal yang ternyata adalah sang dongsaeng; Henry.

"Neo Micchin geoya? Tak bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu itu? Kau bisa membuat organ telingaku keluar saat ini. Aku sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang, sambung Siwon kesal.

"Mworago? Rumah sakit? Apa hyung kece… ucapan Henry terpotong saat Siwon mensergahnya telak, "Hush! Kau mau membuat berita aneh apa? Jangan katakan yang aneh-aneh pada eomma. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang, aku hanya menunggui teman yang lagi sakit sekarang.

"Teman apa kekasih sih hyung? Sampai hyung begitu perhatian.. ehehehe, celoteh Henry yang membuat Siwon kelimpungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dongsaeng tersebut. "Bukan apa-apa, aku tutup dulu ya, ucap Siwon gugup sambil memutuskan panggilan tersebut. "Hyung… Hyu…Aissh! Jinjja, decak Henry kesal. 

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hae..? apa kau benar-benar sakit sekarang? Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang untuk memastikan keadaannya saat ini, Kibum membatin sambil menutup telpon. Darimana ia bisa tahu? Tentu saja tak lain dan tak bukan dari namjachingunya Ryeowook. Ia ambil kacamata dan merapatkan jaketnya lalu keluar dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

Disisi lain, Siwon yang sudah tak bisa tidur lagi karena masih memikirkan perkataan Henry tadi pun berdiri dan mendekati Donghae yang masih tertidur. Ia tatap setiap inci wajah dari seseorang yang masih tertidur dengan damai sekarang. "Bulu matanya lumayan panjang, dan itu tampak begitu man… Donghae menggerakkan tubuhnya dan perlahan membuka matanya. Siwon yang menyadari itu jadi salah tingkah dan bergerak munduk dan sengaja berdiri menatap dari kaca jendela yang masih basah karena hujan.

Donghae yang sudah membuka matanya dengan sempurna pun bangkit perlahan mendudukkan dirinya. Ia sejenak bingung akan ruangan yang serba ber-cat putih dan tangannya yang terpasang infus. Tatapannya kini tertuju pada sosok yang tengah berdiri melihat keluar jendela, entah apa yang sebenarnya sosok itu lakukan.

"Choggio.., panggil Donghae pada sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Siwon. Siwon pun berbalik dan mendekati Donghae, " Apa kau sudah siuman sekarang? Beristirahatlah dulu, kau masih tampak pucat, balas Siwon prihatin.

Kibum kini sudah tiba di rumah sakit; Samsung Medical Centre. Ia buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan mencari ruangan dimana Donghae dirawat.

"Aku ingin pergi ke toilet sebentar, kata Donghae pelan. "Apa perlu aku temani? Siwon menawarkan.

"Tak apa Siwon-ssi, aku bisa sendiri, sambung Donghae.

Siwon terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya dan diam, Donghae pun melangkah pelan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Tatapan mata Donghae jatuh pada sosok yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Sosok itu dan Donghae pun saling bertatapan lama, hingga; "Hae-ah….., kata Kibum pelan.

Bukannya menjawab, Donghae pun berbalik dan langsung spontan memeluk Siwon.

Siwon yang dipeluk terkejut bukan main karenanya, dan menjadi seakan patung hidup.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu kali ini, aku hanya meminjam tubuh hangat ini sebentar, 

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued**_

_**..**_

_**Mian lama di update ya chingudeul…**_

_**Semoga kalian suka ya chap ini..**_

_**Maaf karena kalian menunggu lama**_

_**Mind to Review?**_

_**Thanks buat chingu semua yang udah review chap sebelumnya.**_


End file.
